Il vivait pour elle, elle se battait pour lui
by As If It Were The Last Time
Summary: Avant d'entrer à Poudlard, j'étais une fille normale. Et ensuite... tout est devenu comme... délirant.
1. 14 Août 1995

**[14 Août]**

Je descendis dans la cuisine, les yeux à demi fermés par le sommeil, mes cheveux noirs en bataille. C'était cette bonne odeur qui m'avait réveillée, sinon je serais bien restée dans mes rêves encore un peu. Ca sentait tellement bon. Trop bon. Papa avait fait du pain perdu. Je le voyais courir dans la cuisine, lançant des cris paniqués :

"Au feu ! Au feu !"

C'était comme ça à chaque fois qu'il cuisinait. Quelque chose brulait, et ce jour-là, c'était son torchon. Tandis qu'il se débattait avec le torchon enflammé, je descendais les trois marches qu'il me restait jusqu'au hall d'entrée, enfilai un pull et rentrai dans la cuisine.

"Ah, te voilà, me dit mon père."

Je baillai bruyamment et pointai du doigt le torchon qu'il tenait toujours à la main.

"Ton torchon brûle encore, soufflai-je."

Il a grogné quelque chose que je n'ai pas entendu et a plongé le torchon dans l'évier rempli d'eau. Je m'asseyais à table, attrapais l'assiette pleine de pain perdu.

"Du pain perdu… Tu n'en avais pas fait depuis… La mort de Maman, murmurai-je."

Il ne me répondit rien.

"Elle n'aurait pas aimé que je quitte Beauxbâtons. Elle a toujours vécu ici. J'ai l'impression que… Qu'on la quitte _réellement."_

" Tu sais très bien pourquoi on part."

"Juste à cause d'_elle_…"

"Il n'y a pas que ça… Tu ne comprendrais pas… a-t-il dit pour lui tout seul."

"Justement, je ne comprends pas, ai-je annoncé avant de quitter la table pour monter dans ma chambre."

Je rentrai dans la pièce, me jetai sur le matelas qui me servait de lit jusqu'à ce qu'on parte en Angleterre. Je ne voulais pas partir. J'aimais beaucoup l'Angleterre, surtout Londres, je trouvais que c'était une ville vraiment magique. Mais, je n'avais jamais pensé y vivre. Ma vie était ici, en France, je parlais couramment Anglais, ce n'était pas ça qui me posait un problème, mais… Tout quitter… Alors que… Ma mère avait toujours vécu là, et malgré qu'elle soit morte, j'avais l'horrible impression de… L'abandonner.

La porte s'est entrouverte, et j'ai entendu des petits cliquetis de griffes sur le parquet.

"Nausicaa, viens-là, ai-je chuchoté en attirant le chien vers moi."

"Chérie, a dit mon père en passant la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte, je sais que ça te fait de la peine, mais il le faut. Pour ton bien… Pour notre bien à tous les deux. Tu sais que je t'aime, et si ça n'était pas nécessaire, sache que je ne te l'infligerais pas."

"Mais je…"

"Je sais, tu as peur d'être seule, sans personne pour te comprendre, et tu es coupable de me laisser tout seul. Mais je survivrai, n'est-ce pas ? m'a-t-il dit avec son petit sourire en coin. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi."

"Je serai…"

"Non ! Grand Dieu, non, tu ne seras pas seule ! Tu as ton cousin, avec qui tu t'entends très bien ! Vous vous connaissez par cœur tous les deux. Il sera avec toi, j'ai confiance en lui pour veiller sur toi."

Il s'assit à côté de moi, je me blottis contre lui et il me murmura :

"Je t'aime plus que tout, quoi qu'il arrive, n'oublie jamais qui tu es. Tu es Emy, Emy Potter."


	2. 16 Août 1995  partie 1

**[16 Août – partie 1]**

Le grand jour était arrivé. Lundi 16 Août, voilà, on partait à Londres. Il ne me restait donc presque rien de ma mère. Maman… Ca faisait déjà cinq ans qu'elle était morte. Elle me manquait tellement…

Arrivés à la Gare du Nord, nous prîmes le train, direction Calais, pour ensuite traverser la Manche et commencer définitivement notre nouvelle vie en Angleterre.

Je m'installai, face à mon père. Il n'y avait presque personne dans le train, de ma place, je voyais un couple de personnes âgées qui dormait, une jeune femme brune plongée dans la lecture de Victor Hugo, un garçon d'à peu près mon âge qui jouait sur son ordinateur portable et derrière moi, il y avait une fille aux cheveux en broussaille qui lisait « Les Animaux fantastiques » de Newt Scamander.

**« Une sorcière, me suis-je dit. Peut-être que je la reverrai à Poudlard… »**

Mon père a sorti son livre, juste au moment où je lui demandais :

"Je me demande comment va Harry. Ca fait plusieurs jours que je n'ai pas vu Hedwige. C'est vrai que voler de Little Whinging jusqu'en France…"

La fille derrière moi s'est brusquement redressée sur son siège, ce qui n'a pas été de toute discrétion.

"D'ailleurs, j'ai rêvé de lui. On était tous les deux dans une chambre d'enfant, et d'un coup, la porte s'est ouverte, une ombre est entrée, elle a lancé un éclair de lumière verte et… Je me suis réveillée."

Les mains de mon père se sont crispées sur son livre. Ses yeux se sont écarquillés, sa respiration s'est accélérée. Il… Il avait peur !

"Ce… Ce n'était qu'un rêve, après tout. Il ne faut pas le prendre au sérieux, hein ?"

J'ai froncé les sourcils et je l'ai regardé, intriguée. C'était la première fois qu'il se mettait dans un tel état après que je lui raconte un de mes rêves pour le moins étrange.

"Papa, et si ça ne se passait pas bien à Poudlard ? Si je n'avais pas d'amis ? Si Harry ne m'aimait pas en fait ? D'accord, on ne s'est jamais disputés, mais la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, c'était il y a deux ou trois ans, et… Peut-être qu'il m'a oubliée ? Ca fait quand même une bonne semaine que je n'ai pas vu Hedwige !"

"Mais non il ne t'a pas oubliée ! s'est écriée la fille derrière moi."

Je me suis retournée et je l'ai dévisagée.

"Excuse-moi mais… On se connaît ? lui ai-je demandé."

Elle s'est mise à glousser en rougissant.

"Non, bien sûr que non, mais je connais Harry, c'est mon meilleur ami ! Je m'appelle Hermione. Hermione Granger. J'étais en France, chez ma tante pour le week-end, et là je retourne à Londres. Enfin bref, tu sais, Harry parle tout le temps de toi, il te connaît comme si tu étais sa sœur ! C'est assez drôle parce que tout le monde croit que tu es sa petite amie ! Mais c'est impossible, puisque tu es…"

"Sa cousine, ai-je répondu en hochant la tête."

"Oui et ben je dois dire que tu lui ressemble beaucoup ! Sauf les yeux, il a les yeux…"

"… Verts et les miens sont bleus. Alors… Il va bien ?"

Elle m'a regardée d'un air gêné, puis m'a soufflé :

"Sale histoire, il a protégé cet idiot de Dudley des détraqueurs et le ministère lui a fait passer une audience pour usage abusif de la magie, alors qu'il n'a fait que se défendre…"

"Et… Il n'a rien eu ?"

"Tu te rends compte, au début, il était expulsé de Poudlard ! Et puis, il a été suspendu jusqu'à l'audience et grâce à l'intervention de Dumbledore, il a été libéré de toute charge."

"Alors… Il sera à Poudlard cette année ?"

Elle s'est remise à glousser.

"Oui, bien sûr, toi aussi ? s'est-elle écriée."

Mon père l'a regardé avec de grands yeux.

"Un peu moins fort mademoiselle ! lui a-t-il dit."

"Excusez-moi… Oh mon Dieu vous êtes Jack Potter ! a-t-elle hurlé."

**« Comment elle connait le nom de mon père, celle-là ? »**me suis-je demandé.

"Vous êtes l'oncle de Harry ! a-t-elle repris de plus belle."

"Oui, oui, c'est moi, a-t-il chuchoté. S'il te plaît, parle moins fort !"

Elle a hoché la tête, avec un grand sourire.

"Tu es… Hermione n'est-ce-pas ? Madame Weasley m'a déjà parlé de toi. Il paraît que tu es la meilleure de la classe."

Elle s'est mise à rougir, et a répondu d'une petite voix timide :

"Oui, oui, c'est ce qu'on me dit…"

Mon père a repris sa lecture, et Hermione a repris :

"Vous allez rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix, Monsieur Potter ?"

Il a relevé les yeux, et a répondu :

"Nous allons effectivement y rester pendant quelques temps, étant donné que l'Ordre se reforme à nouveau."

Je fronçais les sourcils. L'Ordre ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

"Vous descendez à King's Cross ? a demandé Hermione. C'est notre arrêt alors !"

Elle s'est levée, a rangé son livre sur les créatures fantastiques et s'est dirigée vers la sortie du wagon.

J'ai donné un petit coup de coude à mon père, qui a murmuré quelque chose d'incompréhensible et s'est levé en rangeant son livre dans son sac à dos. Nous sommes descendus du train, Hermione nous attendait sur le quai.

"Je viens de penser que… Si vous vouliez bien prendre le taxi avec moi pour rejoindre l'Ordre, étant donné que vous y allez aussi… Je ne suis pas très tranquille toute seule dans les taxis londoniens…"

"Bien sûr, a dit mon père. Ne t'inquiète pas."

Elle a pris un air gêné.

"Vous êtes pressés ? Je dois vraiment faire un tour aux toilettes…"

Mon père a souri et lui a fait signe qu'elle pouvait y aller. Il s'est assis sur un banc et s'est mis à lire.

"Je vais… m'acheter… une bouteille d'eau, lui ai-je balbutié."

J'ai attrapé mon porte-monnaie dans le sac à dos de mon père et suis partie vers le stand de boissons. J'achetai ma bouteille d'eau et cherchai le banc où mon père était assis.

**« Quel sens de l'orientation, Emy ! » **me suis-je dit.

Tandis que je me retournai, je me cognai contre quelqu'un.

"Pardon ! Je suis vraiment désolée ! m'excusai-je."

Il s'est tourné vers moi.

"C'est rien."

Je suis restée bloquée sur lui. Il était grand, mince, avec des cheveux blonds très clairs et des yeux bleu-gris. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais il me fascinait.

J'ai enfin retrouvé le banc, où Hermione et mon père m'attendaient.

"Alors ? a dit mon père d'un air malicieux. Tant de temps pour acheter une malheureuse bouteille ?"

"Il… Il y avait du monde… ai-je murmuré, encore sous le choc."

Nous sommes sortis tous les trois de la gare de King's Cross, mon père a appelé un taxi, et nous sommes partis en direction du « Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix ». Je ne savais toujours pas ce que c'était que cet « Ordre du Phénix ».

Nous sommes arrivés dans la rue, Square Grimmaud. Mon père me dit :

"C'est le numéro douze."

J'avais beau regarder, il n'y avait aucun numéro douze. Ni entre le treize et le onze, ni entre aucun autre numéro. Mon père m'a regardée, il s'est mis à rire, puis à pointé du doigt un point entre deux maisons.

J'ai alors eu l'impression que ces deux bâtisses s'écartaient l'une de l'autre, et qu'entre les deux apparaissait une troisième maison exactement identique à toutes celles de la rue. Nous avons montés les marches menant à la porte d'entrée. Mon père a poussé la porte, s'est aventuré dans la maison. Avant d'entrer, Hermione s'est tournée vers moi et m'a dit :

"Il va être tellement content de te voir !"

Nous avons franchi le seuil, traversé le hall, puis, Hermione me dit de rester au pied des escaliers. Tandis qu'elle montait, je l'entendis crier :

"Ils sont là ! Elle est là !"


	3. 16 Août 1995  partie 2

**[16 Août – partie 2]**

La porte du premier étage s'ouvrit brusquement, claqua contre le mur du couloir, et quelqu'un déboula les escaliers sans se soucier de leur vieil âge. Il se jeta dans mes bras, en hurlant :

"Emy ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !"

**« Mais à moi aussi très cher ! »**

"Tu viens à Poudlard ! se mit-il à crier en chantonnant. Avec moi !"

"Oui… Harry… Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir, marmonnai-je."

Il s'est écarté, m'a regardée avec un grand sourire, puis a jeté un œil vers la porte, toujours grande ouverte, et Hermione et les deux autres personnes qui nous regardaient depuis le couloir.

"Alors, m'a dit Harry, voici Ron, et sa sœur, Ginny, a-t-il présenté en me montrant un grand garçon roux et une fille, rousse elle aussi, un peu plus jeune."

"Mais… balbutiai-je. Je… Je vous connais ! J'ai passé la moitié de ma primaire ici, dans la même école que vous ! Vous êtes les… Weasley n'est-ce pas ?"

Leur visage s'est illuminé quand j'ai prononcé leur nom, l'air de dire « Elle ne nous a pas oubliés ! ».

"Et… Si je me souviens bien, vous avez deux autres frères, les jumeaux, là…"

**« Eux, par contre, j'ai oublié leur nom… »** pensai-je.

"Fred et George, m'a informée Hermione."

"Ils sont dans leur chambre, annonça Ron."

"Oui, ils font de stupides expériences de farces et attrapes, continua Ginny."

Puis ensemble, ils soupirèrent :

"C'est comme ça depuis le début de l'été…"

Je ne pus réprimer un sourire. Ils me faisaient rire, plus particulièrement Ron. J'étais d'ailleurs folle amoureuse de lui en primaire…

Ginny et Hermione me montrèrent ma chambre, qui était aussi la leur, car la maison n'était pas très grande. Je sortais mes affaires de ma valise, les rangeai dans les deux tiroirs de la commode auxquels j'avais droit, puis descendis dans la cuisine pour le dîner.

"Alors, comme ça, tu as eu quelques problèmes à cause de ce cher Dudley… avançai-je en attaquant mon ragoût."

Harry me foudroya du regard, je savais que ce n'était contre moi, mais contre Dudley.

"J'ai juste… Failli être renvoyé de Poudlard…"

Fred, George et Ginny se lancèrent quelques regards en coin, puis se mirent à chanter :

_"Mais il s'en est tiré, il s'en est tiré, il s'en est tiré…"_

"Oh, vous trois, aboya Madame Weasley en entrant dans la pièce, je vous avais pourtant dit d'arrêter avec cette stupide chanson !"

Tout le monde se concentra alors sur son assiette, jusqu'à ce que Hermione ne me lance :

"Est-ce que je t'ai déjà parlé de la S.A.L.E. ?"

Je regardai Harry et Ron d'un air intrigué, il me renvoyèrent mon regard, mais le leur était plutôt… désespéré.

"Oh, soupira-t-elle, ne les écoute pas, ils ne comprennent rien. Alors, commença-t-elle en se levant comme si elle allait faire un discours, la S.A.L.E., c'est la « Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes »."

Je fronçai les sourcils, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me racontait ?

"On va laisser des dizaines et des dizaines de vêtements et d'objets que les elfes pourront récupérer, ainsi, ils seront libérés de leurs mauvais traitements infligés par nous-mêmes, les sorciers ! Il faut que cela cesse ! cria-t-elle en abattant son poing sur la table, faisant trembler les assiettes de ragoût."

"Hermione, reprit Molly Weasley en entrant encore une fois dans la cuisine, tu es priée de finir ton assiette avant de te lever de table."

Elle prit son air dépité, se rassit et se plongea dans l'étude de son assiette. Dès que la mère des frères et sœurs rouquins est sortie, Hermione a relevé la tête vers moi, et s'est écriée :

"Alors ? T'es avec nous ?"

"Nous ? Qui ça « nous » ? a hurlé Ron en envoyant valser son verre d'eau. Harry et moi on a jamais dit qu'on était avec toi ! Je… Je r_efuse_ que tu nous oblige à faire partie de ton truc stupide !"

Hermione l'a ignoré et m'a regardée d'un air entendu, qui me suppliait du regard.

"Euh… Désolée je… Je dois me concentrer pour mes B.U .S.E…. ai-je menti."

Nous finîmes de manger, puis nous nous retrouvâmes au salon pour discuter, jusqu'à-ce qu'on décide qu'il était grand temps de se coucher, car, comme l'avait dit Madame Weasley, le lendemain, elle devait « m'initier aux plaisirs du ménage au 12, Square Grimmaud ».


	4. 31 Août 1995

**[31 Août]**

Le reste des vacances se passa bien, et plus j'apprenais à connaître Ron et Hermione, plus j'avais envie d'être à Poudlard avec eux et Harry. Et puis, j'en avais assez de cette maison pleine de poussière, qui me faisait éternuer presque toutes les vingt minutes.

C'était le dernier jour des vacances, et, tandis que j'essayai de faire le tri de mes vêtements à emporter, Hermione est entrée en me tendant une enveloppe.

"Euh… Qu'est-ce que c'est ? ai-je demandé."

Elle me regarda avec un grand sourire et répondit :

"La liste des livres ! m'annonça-t-elle."

J'ouvris l'enveloppe et lisais :

_"Théories des stratégies de défense magique ?_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bouquin ?"

"Il doit y avoir un nouveau professeur de DCFM… Parce qu'avec un renvoyé, un mort, un complètement dingue et le dernier enfermé par un Mangemort dans une malle, il a du avoir du mal à trouver."

Je regardai la suite de la liste, quand Hermione laissa échapper un petit cri :

"Oh… Oh mon Dieu ! Mais… C'est quoi ça ? a-t-elle murmuré d'une voix étouffée en sortant une petite chose dorée de l'enveloppe."

Je me levais et m'avançai vers elle, regardant ce qu'elle avait dans la main.

C'était un badge triangulaire, avec un lion doré, sous lequel était brodé « Gryffondor ». Un grand P était inscrit sur le lion. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de pareil.

"A quoi ça correspond ? demandai-je."

"Je… Je… Ah ! hurla-t-elle soudain. Ah ! Mon Dieu ! J'ai été nommée préfète !"

Elle me serra dans ses bras, puis me regarda avec un grand sourire, et couru dans la chambre de Ron et Harry. Elle hurlait toujours, et j'entendis un vague :

"Moi aussi, moi aussi !"

Je sortais de la chambre et rejoignais les autres.

"Alors, lequel de vous deux est Préfet ? demandai-je en souriant. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, un de vous deux a lui aussi reçu son insigne ?"

Harry s'est tourné vers moi, et il m'a annoncé :

"C'est Ron. Ron est préfet."

Je l'ai entendu chuchoter « pas moi ».

"Wah, Ron, bravo ! lui dis-je."

Madame Weasley entra dans la chambre.

"Ginny m'a dit que les listes des livres étaient enfin arrivées, dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil aux enveloppes."

Elle posa une pile de robes qu'elle venait probablement de laver sur le lit et continua :

"Vous n'aurez qu'à me les donner, j'irai faire un tour sur le Chemin de Traverse cet après midi et je prendrai vos livres pendant que vous préparerez vos valises."

**« Bonne idée, sinon je n'aurais jamais le temps de le faire. »**

Ils ont commencé à parler de pyjamas, puis Madame Weasley a découvert que son fils était nommé Préfet, et elle s'est mise à crier comme Hermione. Puis Fred et George commencèrent à charier Ron, Hermione s'est mise à le défendre, et les jumeaux ont transplané dans leur chambre, juste au dessus.

Ron, Hermione et Harry se sont mis à discuter, pendant que je réfléchissais à quels vêtements j'allai emporter.

Les deux nouveaux préfets sont sortis de la chambre, je restais seule avec Harry, qui avait l'air tellement en colère…

"Tu es jaloux, dis-je."

"Il me regarda, fit craquer ses pouces entre ses doigts."

"Pas du tout."

"Oh que si, tu es jaloux, répétai-je avec un petit sourire en coin."

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit.

"Je… J'ai l'impression que… J'ai fait tout ça pour rien ! Combattre Quirell, Jedusor, le Basilic, les Détraqueurs Voldemort !"

"Tout ça pour rien ? m'étranglai-je. Tu imagines seulement dans quel état serait Poudlard si tu n'avais pas été là pour tous les combattre ? Imagine un peu !"

Il s'est mis à marmonner des paroles que je n'ai pas entendues.

"Mais, ai-je continué en reprenant ma voix douce et compréhensive, tu ne crois pas que les talents de Ron ont le droit d'être reconnus eux aussi ? D'accord, tu mérites ce titre, mais Ron aussi, il passe toujours après toi, et ça doit lui peser à lui aussi, alors, essaye d'être content pour lui."

J'ai tourné les talons et me suis dirigée vers le couloir.

"Emy ? m'a appelée mon cousin."

Je me tournai vers lui.

"Oui ?"

"Merci."

Je retournai dans ma chambre et disais pour moi-même :

**« Mais, de rien cousin. »**


	5. 01 Septembre 1995  partie 1

**[01 Septembre – partie 1]**

C'était le grand jour ! J'allai enfin rentrer à Poudlard pour faire ma cinquième année ! J'étais tellement excitée !

Harry avait toujours la nomination de Ron en travers de la gorge, cependant, il s'efforçait de se montrer heureux pour son ami. Et malgré les petits incidents qui s'étaient déroulés, comme l'Epouvantard qui a terrorisé Madame Weasley, au Ginny qui a dévalé deux étages à cause des malles ensorcelées de Fred et George, rien ne pouvait m'empêcher de sourire. Hermione était très énervée, elle courrait à travers toute la maison et se mettait à crier, exactement comme Molly.

Moi, j'étais tellement contente d'aller à Poudlard que j'attendais depuis au moins un quart d'heure dans le hall d'entrée quand Mme Wealsey m'informa :

"Emy, tu vas venir avec nous, Arthur est tout seul avec Ron et Hermione et Lupin avec Ginny, Fred et George."

Je fis donc le trajet de vingt minutes à pieds jusqu'à la gare avec Harry, Molly, Tonks, Fol Œil, et Sirius, sous sa forme d'Animagus. C'était un magnifique chien noir, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire quelques cabrioles pour nous faire rire, malgré le regard malveillant de Mme Weasley.

Mon père n'était pas venu nous accompagner, je savais que les adieux lui faisaient mal. Nous dîmes au revoir à tout le monde, et nous montâmes dans le train, et tandis qu'il démarrait, nous fîmes de grands signes à nos accompagnateurs. Le train prenait de la vitesse et nous restions dans le couloir. Fred et George sont partis rejoindre un autre garçon, et Harry proposa enfin :

"Si on allait chercher un compartiment ?"

"Ron et Hermione se sont regardés."

"Euh… commença Ron."

"Nous… Euh… Ron et moi, nous sommes censés aller dans le wagon réservé aux préfets, annonça Hermione d'une voix gênée."

Ils étaient tous les deux gênés, par rapport à Harry, ce que je comprenais très bien. Hermione s'excusa, dit qu'elle serait probablement là avant la fin du trajet. Ginny, Harry et moi, nous nous mîmes donc en quête d'un wagon. Dans le couloir, je tapotai l'épaule d'Harry et lui murmurai :

"Hé, smile !"

Il me répondit un sourire forcé. Nous rencontrâmes un garçon nommé Neville Londubat, qui essayait désespérément de tirer sa valise.

"Tout est plein… Je n'arrive pas à trouver de place…"

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, dit Ginny. Celui-là est libre, il n'y a que Luna Lovegood là-dedans."

Elle demanda si nous pouvions nous installer avec elle et Luna accepta. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds qui descendaient jusqu'à sa taille et des yeux bleus. Elle lisait _Le Chicaneur_ et fixait Harry du regard.

Ils se mirent à parler, de l'anniversaire de Neville, de son crapaud, pendant que je lisais mon livre de DCFM. Puis il fit une démonstration des « systèmes de défense de son cadeau d'anniversaire : une _Mimbulus Minbletonia_ ». Un liquide épais et verdâtre jailli des sortes pustules et j'en reçu sur le visage, tout comme Harry et Neville. Seules Luna et Ginny n'en avaient pas sur la figure, Luna, protégée par son magasine, et Ginny s'était protégée de son bras juste à temps.

"Désolé, hoqueta Neville. Je n'avais encore jamais essayé… Je ne pensais pas que ça aurait cet effet-là…"

Il ajouta que l'Empestine n'était pas dangereux, alors que Harry crachait un jet de liquide verdâtre. Une jeune fille brune entra dans le compartiment, elle dit bonjour à Harry qui prit son air ahuri. Quand elle sortit, je lui soufflai :

"Elle te plaît ! Qui c'est ?"

"Elle s'appelle Cho… Cho Chang."

Ginny lança un sort et l'Empestine se volatilisa. Nous achetâmes quelques Chocogrenouilles et des Patacitrouilles, quand Ron et Hermione rentrèrent dans le compartiment.

"Il y a deux préfets de cinquième année dans chaque maison, nous informa Hermione d'un air agacé. Un garçon et une fille."

Puis elle et Ron énoncèrent les préfets de chaque maison : Drago Malefoy et Pansy Parkinson pour Serpentard, Ernie Macmillan et Hannah Abbot pour Poufsouffle et Anthony Goldstein et Padma Patil pour Serdaigle. Bien sûr, je n'en connaissais aucun des six. Apparemment, Harry était allé avec elle au Bal de Noël, étrange, je ne l'avais pas vu.

Je me remis à lire, n'écoutant plus ce qui se passait autour de moi, mais d'après ce que j'avais vaguement entendu, Luna en voulait à Hermione d'avoir dit du mal du _Chicaneur_.

La porte du compartiment s'est ouverte, et trois personnes sont entrées. J'ai levé les yeux de mon livre, et là, je l'ai reconnu.

C'était le garçon que j'avais bousculé à la gare ! Il était entouré de deux autres deux gros garçons qui rigolaient bêtement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? aboya Harry."

"Poli, Potter, sinon je serai obligé de te donner une retenue, dit le garçon blond. Tu vois, contrairement à toi, j'ai été nommé préfet, ce qui signifie, que, contrairement à toi, j'ai le pouvoir de distribuer des punitions."

"C'est ça, mais toi, contrairement à moi, tu es un crétin alors sors d'ici et fiche-nous la paix, rétorqua Harry."

Tout le monde se mit à rire, sauf les trois nouveaux. Moi-même, je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer en me cachant derrière mon livre.

Le garçon posa son regard sur moi. Je me mis à rougir et recommençais à pouffer, tandis qu'il demanda :

"Dis-moi, Potter, quel effet ça fait de se retrouver deuxième derrière Weasley ?"

"Ferme-la, Malefoy, pesta Hermione."

Alors, il s'appelait Drago Malefoy, et était préfet de cinquième année à Serpentard… Intéressant… Je ne pus m'empêcher d'afficher un sourire en coin sur mon visage.

"Tiens, reprit-il, on dirait que j'ai touché un point sensible. En tous cas, fais attention à toi, Potter, parce que je vais te suivre à la trace, comme un chien, et si jamais tu fais un pas de travers…"

"Fiche le camp ! cria Hermione."

Il la regarda d'un air de défi.

"Excuse-moi, Granger, mais je n'ai pas été présenté à cette charmante personne qui se tient là, indiqua-t-il en me désignant."

J'ai baissé mon livre derrière lequel je me cachais, et je lui annonçai :

"Je suis Emy, la cousine d'Harry."

"Enchanté, Drago Malefoy, se présenta-t-il. J'espère que tu es du côté pur de la famille, et de tout cœur que tu seras à Serpentard, la plus noble maison de ce maudit château, continua-t-il en prenant ma main pour l'embrasser. Sur ce, au revoir, je ne peux pas rester une seconde de plus avec vos regards de Traîtres à votre Sang posés sur moi."

Il fit signe à ses deux acolytes de sortir et referma la porte du compartiment.

"Tu t'es fait draguer par Drago Malefoy ! critiqua Hermione."

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir.

"Oh mon Dieu, je n'y crois pas ! articula-t-elle."

"Et alors, tu es jalouse ? lançai-je."

"Pfff, n'importe quoi, souffla Hermione."

Elle suggéra alors de se changer, et quand j'eus fini, je vis Ron se regarder dans la vitre. Le train commença à ralentir, et je pensai :

**« Ca y est, on arrive ! »**

J'entendais des cris, des bruits d'affaires qui tombent, puis les portes s'ouvrirent, et tous les élèves essayèrent de sortir le plus vite possible.

"Les première année, en rang par deux, s'il vous plaît ! Toutes les première année en rang devant moi, appelait une vieille femme aux cheveux gris."

Je suivis Harry jusqu'aux diligences, car Ginny, Ron et Hermione nous avaient perdus dans la foule.

Je tirais soudain Harry par la manche de sa robe.

"Harry, tu as vu ces… ces chevaux ? bégayai-je en lui montrant les créatures qui tiraient les diligences."

"C'est… C'est la première fois que je les vois, avant, rien ne tirait ces diligences…"

C'étaient de grands chevaux noirs et squelettiques, dotés d'une paire d'ailes dans le dos et de grands yeux blancs au regard vide. Ils m'effrayaient un peu.

Pendant que Harry essayait de convaincre Ron qu'il y avait bien des chevaux tout droit sortis d'un film d'horreur qui tiraient les diligences dans lesquelles ils devaient monter, une femme aux cheveux tirés en chignon et aux yeux perçants surmontés de petites lunettes m'informa :

"Mademoiselle Potter ? Suivez-moi, s'il vous plaît."

Elle me fit monter dans une diligence, puis me demanda :

"Êtes-vous déjà venue à Poudlard ?"

J'avalai ma salive et répondais :

"Oui, l'année dernière, pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. C'est une très belle école, affirmai-je pour qu'elle ait une bonne opinion de moi."

Elle se contenta de tourner la tête et de regarder par la vitre.

Nous descendîmes de la diligence après une dizaine de minutes. La femme (dont je ne connaissais toujours pas le nom) m'entraîna à travers les couloirs, puis, au pied du Grand Escalier devant la Grande Salle, un vieil homme m'annonça :

"Bienvenue à Poudlard, mademoiselle Potter, claironna Dumbledore."


	6. 01 Septembre 1995  partie 2

**[01 Septembre – Partie 2]**

"Etant donné que nous ne savons pas encore de quelle maison vous faites partie, vous allez vous installer… ici, dit le directeur en me désignant un tabouret derrière la table des professeurs. Nous allons procéder à la répartition des première année, comme d'habitude, puis je vous présenterai et nous pourrons commencer le repas, annonça-t-il."

Je me plaçai devant mon tabouret, regardai la Grande Salle qui commençait à se remplir des professeurs et des premiers élèves, puis je m'asseyais. Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point cette salle était immense. Je l'avais toujours vue remplie d'élèves, et là, le fait de la voir presque vide, me faisait me rendre compte de toute la profondeur dont elle disposait.

Une fois que tout le monde fut entré et installé à sa table et que Dumbledore eut fait un signe ordonnant à tous les élèves de se taire, les élèves de première année se placèrent en ligne devant la table des professeurs et le Choixpeau se mit à chanter :

_Aux temps anciens lorsque j'étais tout neuf_  
><em>Et que Poudlard sortait à pein' de l'oeuf<em>  
><em>Les fondateurs de notre noble école<em>  
><em>De l'unité qui avait fait leur symbole<em>  
><em>Rassemblés par la même passion<em>  
><em>Ils avaient tous les quatre l'ambition<em>  
><em>De répandre leur savoir à la ronde<em>  
><em>Dans l'école la plus belle du monde<em>  
><em>"Ensemble bâtissons et instruisons !"<em>  
><em>Décidèrent les quatre compagnons<em>  
><em>Sans jamais se douter qu'un jour viendrait<em>  
><em>Où la destinée les séparerait.<em>  
><em>Toujours amis à la vie à la mort<em>  
><em>Tels étaient Serpentard et Gryffondor<em>  
><em>Toujours amies jusqu'à leur dernier souffle<em>  
><em>Tell's étaient aussi Serdaigle et Poufsouffle.<em>  
><em>Comment alors peut-on s'imaginer<em>  
><em>Que pareille amitié vienne à sombrer ?<em>  
><em>J'en fus témoin et je peux de mémoire<em>  
><em>Vous raconter la très pénible histoire.<em>

_Serpentard disait : "Il faut enseigner_  
><em>Aux descendants des plus nobles lignées."<em>  
><em>Serdaigle disait : "Donnons la culture<em>  
><em>A ceux qui ont l'intelligence sûre."<em>  
><em>Gryffondor disait : "Tout apprentissage<em>  
><em>Ira d'abord aux enfants du courage."<em>  
><em>Poufsouffle disait : "Je veux l'équité<em>  
><em>Tous mes élèv's sont à égalité."<em>

_Lorsqu'apparur'nt ces quelques divergences_  
><em>Elles n'eur'nt d'abord aucune conséquence<em>  
><em>Car chacun ayant sa propre maison<em>  
><em>Pouvait enseigner à sa façon<em>  
><em>Et choisir des disciples à sa mesure.<em>  
><em>Ainsi Serpentard voulait un sang-pur<em>  
><em>Chez les sorciers de son académie<em>  
><em>Et qu'ils aient comme lui ruse et rouerie.<em>  
><em>Seuls les esprits parmi les plus sagaces<em>  
><em>Pouvaient de Serdaigle entrer dans la classe<em>  
><em>Tandis que les plus brav's des tromp'-la-mort<em>  
><em>Allaient tous chez le hardi Gryffondor.<em>  
><em>La bonne Poufsouffle prenait ceux qui restaient<em>  
><em>Pour leur enseigner tout ce qu'elle savait.<em>  
><em>Ainsi les maisons et leurs fondateurs<em>  
><em>Connurent de l'amitié la valeur.<em>

_Poudlard vécut alors en harmonie_  
><em>De longues années libres de soucis.<em>  
><em>Mais parmi nous la discorde grandit<em>  
><em>Nourrie de nos peurs et de nos folies.<em>  
><em>Les maisons qui comme quatre piliers<em>  
><em>Soutenaient notre école et ses alliés<em>  
><em>S'opposèrent bientôt à grand fracas<em>  
><em>Chacune voulant imposer sa loi.<em>  
><em>Il fut un temps où l'école parut<em>  
><em>Tout près de sa fin, à jamais perdue.<em>  
><em>Ce n'était partout que duels et conflits<em>  
><em>Les amis dressés contre les amis<em>  
><em>Si bien qu'un matin le vieux Serpentard<em>  
><em>Estima venue l'heur' de son départ<em>  
><em>Et bien que l'on vît cesser les combats<em>  
><em>Il laissait nos coeurs en grand désarroi.<em>  
><em>Et depuis que les quatre fondateurs<em>  
><em>Furent réduits à trois pour leur malheur<em>  
><em>Jamais plus les maisons ne fur'nt unies<em>  
><em>Commes elle's l'étaient au début de leur vie.<em>

_Maintenant le Choixpeau magique est là_  
><em>Et vous connaissez tous le résultat :<em>  
><em>Je vous répartis dans les quatr' maisons<em>  
><em>Puisque l'on m'a confié cette mission<em>  
><em>Mais cette année je vais vous en dir' plus long<em>  
><em>Ouvrez bien vos oreilles à ma chanson :<em>  
><em>Bien que condamné à vous séparer<em>  
><em>Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de douter<em>  
><em>Il me faut accomplir ma destinée<em>  
><em>Qui est de vous répartir chaque année<em>  
><em>Mais je crains que ce devoir aujourd'hui<em>  
><em>N'entraîne cette fin qui m'horrifie<em>  
><em>Voyez les dangers, lisez les présages<em>  
><em>Que nous montrent l'histoire et ses ravages<em>  
><em>Car notre Poudlard est en grand péril<em>  
><em>Devant des forces puissantes et hostiles<em>  
><em>Et nous devons tous nous unir en elle<em>  
><em>Pour échapper à la chute mortelle<em>  
><em>Soyez avertis et prenez conscience<em>  
><em>La répartition maintenant commence.<em>

**« D'accord… »**pensai-je. Je trouvais ça bizarre un si long discours pour n'annoncer que la répartition. Que voulait dire le Choixpeau ? Il fallait… Rester unis ?

La salle s'emplit d'applaudissements et la sorcière qui m'avait conduite au château commença à appeler les élèves.

Harry me regarda depuis sa place et me sourit. Ron m'envoya un regard à son tour et m'adressa un petit signe de la main, que je lui renvoyais.

Le nombre de première année diminua peu à peu, et Dumbledore annonça quand le dernier fut passé :

"A ceux qui sont ici pour la première fois, je vous souhaite la bienvenue ! Et j'envoie ce message tout particulièrement à notre nouvelle élève qui entre dans notre établissement en cinquième année, Mademoiselle Emy Potter !"

J'entendis quelques murmures dans la Grande Salle quand Dumbledore a prononcé mon nom et que je me suis levée.

"Elle nous vient tout juste de l'académie française de magie de Beauxbâtons. Vous êtes donc venue nous rendre visite l'année dernière, Mademoiselle ?"

"Ou… Oui, Monsieur, balbutiai-je."

"Avez-vous apprécié votre séjour, Mademoiselle ? reprit-il."

"Bien sûr, Poudlard est un endroit vraiment… magnifique, déclarai-je."

Dumbledore ainsi que quelques professeurs se mirent à rire discrètement.

"Bien, alors, pourquoi avez-vous quitté Beauxbâtons ?"

Je redoutai depuis que Dumbledore m'avait parlé cette question.

"Eh bien… commençai-je. A cause… Du travail de mon père… mentais-je. De plus, Beauxbâtons a bien changé pendant que Madame Maxime n'était pas là et certaines personnes se sont approprié la direction de l'école…"

La seconde partie était vraie, contrairement à la première. Mon père n'avait pas de travail, mais il voulait rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix. Mais ça, je ne pouvais pas le dire devant tous les élèves de Poudlard.

"Bien, lança Dumbledore. Si vous voulez bien vous asseoir sur ce tabouret, nous allons enfin savoir à quelle maison vous appartenez."

Je contournai la table des professeurs et m'asseyais devant tous les élèves. La femme qui avait appelé les élèves me posa le Choixpeau sur la tête. Tout le monde me regardait, je me sentais tellement nerveuse…

**« Tu es courageuse et intelligente. Voilà une tâche difficile qui m'est demandée… Tu pourrais aller à Gryffondor pour ton courage, cependant, je sens que ta ruse et ton intelligence te conduisent vers Serpentard… Tu es prête à tout pour obtenir ce que tu désires. Tu es honnête, mais je sens une petite part de mal en toi. Oui… Je sais où je dois te placer…**

**« Moi ? Prête à tout ? Une part de mal en moi ?**

**« Oui… Oui…Tu appartiens à… »**

"Serpentard ! hurla le Choixpeau."

J'ouvrai les yeux et les écarquillai. Serpentard ? Il avait bien dit Serpentard ?

**« Mais Serpentard n'accueille que les Sang-pur ! Je ne sais même pas si ma mère venait de parents sorciers… »**me répétai-je en m'avançant vers la table aux couleurs vert et argent.

**« C'est impossible ! »** pensai-je en me pinçant discrètement l'avant-bras.

Mais je ne me réveillai pas. Pas comme quand Maman me pinçait doucement pour me réveiller les matins d'école. Je tournai la tête vers la gauche, vers la table de Gryffondor. Harry, Ron et Hermione me regardaient durement, cependant, mon cousin m'adressa un petit sourire, sous les applaudissements des Serpentards. Je m'asseyais entre deux filles, une qui avait une queue de cheval châtain, et une autre aux cheveux plus foncés qui tombaient sur ses épaules. En face de celle aux cheveux châtain se tenait une fille petite et assez grosse qui n'arrêtait pas de murmurer :

"Envoie le dîner… Envoie le dîner…"

A côté d'elle, et donc en face de moi, se trouvait encore une fille aux cheveux courts, noirs et lisses, qui me regardait durement. Nous étions encadrées par deux garçons : l'un était assez mignon, brun aux yeux marrons, tandis que l'autre était noir, aux cheveux frisés et aux yeux foncés. En face de la fille à ma droite se tenait Drago Malefoy, assis à côté des deux gros et grands garçons que j'avais vus dans le train.

"Une Potter à Serpentard, cracha la fille en face de moi. Je ne peux pas y croire. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?"

**« A vrai dire, je ne le sais pas moi-même… » **pensai-je très fort, mais je retins mes paroles, au risque de paraître stupide.

"Laisse-la, Pansy, dit la fille à ma gauche, celle à la queue de cheval. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle s'appelle Potter qu'elle est forcément comme lui. Je suis Tracey Davis, se présenta-t-elle en se tournant vers moi. Voici Daphné, ajouta Tracey en désignant la fille qui se tenait à ma gauche. En face de moi, c'est Millicent et la fille qui te parle mal est Pansy. Ensuite tu as Drago, Crabbe et Goyle, me dévoila-t-elle en désignant les deux gros garçons. A ma gauche, c'est Theodore, et à la droite de Daphné, c'est Blaise. Voilà, finit-elle avec un grand sourire. Tu connais toutes les cinquième année, bienvenue à Serpentard !"


	7. 01 Septembre 1995  partie 3

**[01 Septembre – Partie 3]**

Dumbledore reprit :

"Et à nos anciens, je dis : bon retour parmi nous ! Il y a un temps pour les discours et justement, ce temps n'est pas encore venu. Alors, bon appétit ! s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire."

Toute la salle se mit à rire et applaudir et sur les cinq tables de la Grande Salle apparurent des dizaines de plats et de boissons. Je me servais de purée et de rôti, écoutant les rires et les conversations des Serpentards autour de moi. Ils se racontaient leurs vacances, Pansy était allée en Irlande, Millicent était restée chez elle, tout comme Daphné. Tracey, quand à elle, avait fait un grand voyage à travers la Russie, et Pansy se moqua :

"C'est pour ça que tu es toute blanche ! s'exclama-t-elle."

"Et toi alors, répliqua Tracey. Tu crois que tu n'es pas blanche ? Tu as passé tes vacances auprès des moutons !"

Pansy lui lança un regard mauvais puis se mit à parler avec Millicent. Tracey et Daphné se regardèrent derrière moi et se tapèrent dans la main. Puis elles se remirent à manger et Daphné me demanda :

"Et toi alors, qu'as-tu fait de tes vacances ?"

Je posai mes couverts et répondais, heureuse que quelqu'un me pose enfin une question pour me faire participer :

"Je suis partie deux semaines au stage d'été d'initiation aux Soins des Créatures Magiques de Beauxbâtons où j'ai obtenu mon diplôme de guérisseuse de Créatures Magiques niveau un et ensuite j'ai du aider au déménagement."

Les deux filles s'étaient regardées quand j'avais dit « diplôme de guérisseuse ».

"Qui a décidé de partir ? me questionna Tracey. Ton père ou ta mère ?"

"C'est… Euh… bégayai-je. Ma mère est morte il y a cinq ans, annonçai-je en baissant la tête."

"Oh… Désolée, dirent Tracey et Daphné d'une même voix."

"C'est pas grave, assurai-je. Vous… je baissai la voix, pour que Pansy et Millicent n'entendent pas. Vous n'aimez pas beaucoup Pansy, non ?"

Tracey se pencha vers moi et murmura :

"Elle se croit supérieure à nous, tout ça parce qu'elle est née quelques mois avant nous !"

"Une fois, continua Daphné, elle a essayé de me noyer dans le lavabo des toilettes du sixième étage, parce que « j'avais osé demander à Drago de me prêter son manteau pendant la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard ». Elle croit que Drago lui appartient, on ne peut pas en placer une sans qu'elle dise quelque chose à propos de lui, alors qu'ils ne sont jamais ensemble !"

"Elle est totalement collée à lui, alors qu'il essaye de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'en a absolument rien à faire d'elle."

Je regardai Pansy, qui faisait les yeux doux à Drago en lui racontant je ne sais quoi. Lui, il me regardait, et quand nos regards se sont croisés, j'ai rougi et il m'a adressé un petit sourire en coin, ce qui le rendait encore plus mignon.

Une fois que le repas fut terminé, Dumbledore se leva et le silence survint. Il annonça que la forêt dans le parc était interdite d'accès, l'usage de la magie dans les couloirs non autorisé, et qu'il y avait une liste complète affichée sur la porte de bureau du concierge (un vieil homme aux cheveux châtain et gris accompagné d'un chat qui avait un petit air vicieux).

"Nous aurons cette année deux nouveaux enseignants. Je suis particulièrement heureux d'accueillir à nouveau parmi nous le professeur Gobe-Planche qui assurera les cours de soins aux créatures magiques. J'ai également le plaisir de vous présenter le professeur Ombrage qui enseignera la défense contre les forces du Mal."

Je relevai la tête (que j'avais posée sur la table, d'ennui) à l'entente du nom « Ombrage ». Je me levai d'un seul coup et hurlai :

"Non !"

Tout le monde se tourna vers moi, Dumbledore rit doucement et demanda :

"Vous voulez dire quelque chose, Mademoiselle Potter ?"

Je me rendis soudain compte de ce que je venais de dire et je me rassis en bégayant :

"Euh… non."

Dumbledore parla de Quidditch mais Ombrage lui coupa la parole et se mit à scander un long discours ennuyeux. Tracey me murmura :

"Tu la connais ?"

Je repensais à la première fois que je l'avais vue. Elle ne m'avait pas inspiré confiance dès le premier regard.

"Elle était à Beauxbâtons l'année dernière, et pendant que Madame Maxime n'était pas là, elle a instauré des décrets débiles et elle s'est proclamée directrice de l'école. Je la déteste, et certains élèves murmurent qu'elle utilise des manières d'éducation pas très nettes… lui répondais-je discrètement."

"… chaque fois que nous serons confrontés à des pratiques dont l'interdiction s'impose, finit Ombrage."

Daphné se pencha vers nous et nous demanda :

"Vous avez compris quelque chose ?"

"Franchement … ?émis-je."

"… Non, termina Tracey."

Une grande partie des élèves se leva, et je compris que c'était le moment de se rendre dans notre Salle Commune. Pansy se leva et se pencha vers Drago :

"Il faut qu'on escorte ces mauviettes à la Salle Commune, murmura-t-elle assez fort pour que je puisse entendre."

Il me regarda, puis lui chuchota d'un air sévère :

"Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie de le faire ? Vas-y toute seule !"

Elle partit, un peu énervée. Drago se leva et s'avança vers moi.

"Bravo Potter, je savais que tu serais parmi les bonnes personnes quand j'ai vu ton joli minois, me susurra-t-il en me touchant le menton du doigt."

Je l'ai regardé partir avec Theodore et Blaise, qui étaient suivis par ces deux gros gorilles de Crabbe et Goyle. Tracey et Daphné entrelacèrent nos bras.

"Tu as une touche, m'annonça Tracey."

"Il n'a jamais fait ça à personne, continua Daphné."

"Pas même à Pansy, assura Tracey."

"Et ça va bien la faire enrager, s'exclamèrent les deux filles."


	8. 02 Septembre 1995

**[02 Septembre]**

Je fus réveillée par le soleil, dont la lumière passait à travers les rideaux verts et argentés. Je me redressai, et observai le dortoir. Millicent ronflait bruyamment, Daphné dormait la tête sous son oreiller et Tracey boutonnait son chemisier.

"Bonjour, dit-elle gaiement. Tu te dépêches ? On va déjeuner."

"Et Daphné ? demandai-je."

"Elle se réveille toujours très tard et elle ne déjeune jamais, ça fait 4 ans que je descends à la Grande Salle toute seule… soupira-t-elle."

Je me levai, enfilai ma jupe, mon chemisier, mes chaussettes, et mes chaussures et nouai vite-fait ma cravate. Nous descendîmes à la Grande Salle.

Alors que j'attaquais mon café au lait, Drago s'assit à côté de moi et me murmura, en se penchant sur mon épaule :

"Tu sais jouer au Quidditch ?"

Je me mis à rougir discrètement, surprise par son comportement et lui répondais :

"Oui, oui, je sais jouer."

"Le cinq Septembre à dix-sept heures, m'informa-t-il. On cherche un nouveau poursuiveur."

Je hochai la tête et le regardai s'éloigner.

"Qu'ech-qui-boulait ? se renseigna Tracey, la bouche pleine de pain à la confiture."

"C'est pour les sélections de Quidditch."

Elle avala sa tartine et s'écria :

"Tu t'intéresses au Quidditch !"

"Oui, j'ai toujours adoré ce sport, l'informai-je."

Elle remit de la confiture sur son bout de pain.

"Et Drago _en personne_ est venu te prévenir ? Tu dois vraiment lui plaire !"

Je ne répondis rien et finissais mon petit déjeuner, en attendant Tracey, qui s'était encore fait une tartine de pain, je me mis à étudier mon emploi du temps. En première heure, j'avais cours de Métamorphose, tandis qu'en deuxième heure, je devais aller en double-cours de Potions.

"Et c'est quoi ton équipe préférée ? me demanda-t-elle en se levant et se dirigeant vers la sortie de la Grande Salle."

"Les Harpies de Holyhead bien sûr ! lançai-je. Je les adore, surtout…"

"… Gwendolyn Morgan ! s'exclama Tracey. C'est grâce à elle qu'elles ont gagné…"

"… Le match contre les Heidelberg Harriers ! continuai-je. C'est fou, tu penses _exactement_ comme moi !"

Elle fit un signe à Theodore pour lui dire bonjour et me répondit :

"Oui, parce que je suis fan de cette équipe moi aussi !"

On descendit les escaliers pour se rendre au dortoir, chercher Daphné.

"Tu aimes le Quidditch toi aussi ? m'informai-je."

"Oui, j'aime beaucoup."

Elle écarta la tapisserie représentant le blason de Poudlard et s'engouffra dans le trou qui était l'entrée de la Salle Commune. Il n'y avait pas grand monde, la plupart des élèves étaient sortis dans le parc en attendant la sonnerie ou attendaient devant leurs salles. Il y avait un groupe de septième année autour d'une table, ainsi que Drago, Blaise et « les deux singes » assis sur les canapés autour d'une table basse, en face de la cheminée allumée.

"Alors pourquoi tu ne passes pas les sélections ? m'écriai-je soudain."

Elle sursauta, puis m'éclaira :

"Je suis trop nulle, la seule fois où je suis montée sur un balai, c'était en première année en cours de vol, et j'ai piqué et… Bref, conclut-elle. Je me suis fait très mal. Je vais chercher Daphné, tu restes là ?"

J'approuvai et m'avançai vers un fauteuil argenté. Les garçons tournèrent la tête vers moi, puis ils se remirent à discuter.

"… Alors, chuchotait Blaise de façon à ce que les septième année n'entendent pas._ Il_ est vraiment de retour ?"

"Oui, lui confia Drago. Il le fallait bien, et ce jour est enfin arrivé."

"Et là, que va-t-_il _faire ?"

"Tu crois vraiment que j'en ai quelque chose à faire ? critiqua le blond. J'ai d'autres choses plus intéressantes à faire… ajouta-il en détournant son regard vers moi."

Je rougis et me mis à regarder mes chaussures. La cloche a sonné, Crabbe, Goyle et Blaise se sont levés pour aller en cours de métamorphose, tandis que j'interrogeai Drago :

"Alors… C'est _lui_ qui a tué ce garçon, l'année dernière ? bredouillai-je."

"Diggory ? questionna Drago. Bien évidemment, tu crois vraiment que Potter aurait été capable de faire ça ? cracha-t-il."

Il se leva, enjamba la table basse et s'approcha de moi.

"Tu m'inspires, Emy Potter, me souffla-t-il, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire. Tu as quelque chose… de… _différent_."

**« C'est mon charme, que veux-tu ? »** pensai-je pour moi-même.

Alors qu'on se regardait dans les yeux, que nos visages se touchaient presque, Daphné et Tracey entrèrent dans la Salle Commune. Je tournai la tête vers elles, Drago fit de même puis il recula et partit en cours. Je me levai à mon tour, rejoignais les filles qui me demandèrent :

"Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ! s'exclama Tracey."

"Rien… On discutait, c'est tout…"

On passa la porte et Daphné nia :

"Vous discutiez ? Encore dix centimètres et vous vous embrassiez !"

"Il m'a simplement dit que j'étais… _différente_, dis-je d'un ton particulier pour reprendre celui qu'avait employé Drago."

Elles se regardèrent en souriant et se mirent à rire.

Le cours de métamorphose fut assez ennuyeux. J'étais à côté de Theodore, et au bout de vingt minutes, nous nous mîmes à jouer au morpion. McGonagall (la femme qui m'avait amenée au château la veille, je savais donc enfin comment elle s'appelait) ne nous avait même pas remarqués, elle était trop occupée à expliquer le fonctionnement du sortilège de restauration. La cloche sonna, nous sortîmes de la salle de classe et nous installâmes sur un banc, à l'abri de la petite pluie fraîche de Septembre, sous un arbre. On s'est mises à discuter de notre prochain cours (Potions avec Rogue), et Theodore, Blaise et Drago nous ont rejointes sur le banc. Drago s'est assis à côté de moi, il me commentait les paroles de la discussion des filles et de Theodore et Blaise à l'oreille, de sorte qu'il n'y ait que moi qui puisse entendre. Il me disait des choses complètement absurdes, ce qui à chaque fois me faisait rire pendant que les autres parlaient de quelque chose qui n'avait pas de quoi faire rire. Ils me regardaient parfois bizarrement mais continuaient à parler. La sonnerie retentit, et Daphné proposa :

"Bon, on fait une course ? Je monte sur Blaise, Tracey, tu prends Theodore et Drago et Emy vous êtes ensemble. Allons-y ! hurla-t-elle."

Je montai sur le dos de Drago, qui se mit à courir pour atteindre les cachots avant Theodore et Blaise. Nous dépassâmes rapidement Blaise et Daphné, cependant, Theodore courrait vraiment très vite. De plus, il avait l'air très proche de Tracey, qui lui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille, penchée par-dessus son épaule, ce qui leur donnait un léger avantage. J'avais beau bien m'entendre avec Drago, je ne le connaissais que depuis vingt-quatre heures. Tracey et Theodore arrivèrent donc en premier, Drago et moi en deuxième et Blaise et Daphné en dernier. Nous arrivâmes devant la porte de Rogue, sous les regards étonnés des Gryffondor, car j'étais toujours sur le dos de Drago. Hermione nous regarda comme si elle nous prenait pour des gamins. Mais je m'en fichais, elle ne m'intéressait pas. Rogue arriva quelques minutes plus tard, il nous fit entrer avec un regard froid puis referma la porte en nous ordonnant de nous taire. Je me plaçai à côté de Tracey, et devant nous, il y avait les garçons. Rogue se mit à expliquer qu'on avait plutôt intérêt à obtenir un « Acceptable » à l'épreuve de B.U.S.E., si on ne voulait pas « subir son mécontentement ». Il nous expliqua ensuite qu'on devait faire un Philtre de Paix pour se préparer au Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elémentaire. Il fit apparaître les ingrédients au tableau et ouvrit la porte de l'armoire d'un coup de baguette. J'allumai mon feu et commençai à faire mon Philtre de Paix. Dix minutes avant la fin du cours, Rogue nous avertit :

"Une légère vapeur argentée devrait maintenant s'élever de vos potions."

Ma potion dégageait de la vapeur d'une couleur gris-violet. Je ne savais pas si cela conviendrait à Rogue, qui était pour le moment occupé à dire à Harry que sa potion ne valait absolument rien, sous les rires des Serpentards. Drago se retourna alors vers moi et me dit :

"Tu sais que tu es vraiment très jolie vue de derrière cette fumée violette ?"

Je riais discrètement et lui touchait la joue du doigt, qui était encore plein de sirop d'ellébore. Il avait donc une jolie trace marron sur la joue. Il se vengea en me mettant une sorte de pâte bleue sur mon chemisier blanc. Je lui lançai une poudre grisâtre, il m'en envoyait une verte. On continuait notre bataille d'ingrédients, et, comme il y avait mon chaudron entre nous, à chaque fois que l'on s'envoyait quelque chose à la figure, un peu tombait dans mon chaudron et, très vite, le Philtre de Paix se mit à produire des bulles et de la fumée noire. Il se mit à mousser, jusqu'à ce que le chaudron déborde, pendant que Drago m'envoyait des petites choses qui se collaient à ma jupe sans que je sache ce que c'était. Tout à coup, une énorme bulle se forma à la surface du chaudron, et éclata, nous envoyant à Drago et moi un épais liquide noir sur tout le visage.

"Potter ! Malefoy ! hurla alors Rogue. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'égosillait-il. Vous êtes complètement immatures ! Vous aurez une retenue ce soir pour me nettoyer tout ça ! Dépêchez-vous, sortez !"


	9. 05 Septembre 1995

**[05 Septembre]**

**[Avance. Avance. Vas-y. Continue. Aller, prends ta baguette. Vas-y. Il suffit d'un seul petit sort, et il ne t'embêtera plus. Il te déteste, vas-y. Personne ne le saura, à part toi… et moi.**

**[Qui… Es… Tu… ?**

**[Pas besoin de le savoir. Ce n'est pas important. Aller, vas-y. TUE-LE !]**

J'hurlais, me débattais et tombais de mon lit. Daphné se pencha vers moi, et me murmura :

"Tu vas bien, toi ?"

Je m'asseyais et répondais :

"Oui, oui, ça va."

Je regardais autour de moi.

"Où est Tracey ? demandai-je."

"Manger, m'annonça Daphné."

Je me relevai, la tête me tourna. Je me rattrapai aux barreaux du lit à baldaquin, me tâtai le front du dos de la main. Non, je n'avais pas de fièvre. C'était peut être du à cet étrange rêve, il m'avait semblé si réel… Cette voix… Sifflante, glacée… Et ce froid qui m'avait envahie…

Il était huit heures et demie. J'avais une demi-heure avant mon cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Je décidais d'aller prendre une douche, car j'avais encore des frissons à cause de cet étrange rêve. Je sortais après plusieurs minutes. Le dortoir était vide. J'avais passé vingt minutes dans la Salle de Bains, tout le monde était descendu dans le parc pour attendre la sonnerie. J'allais un peu mieux, je m'habillais, faisais mon lit, préparais mes affaires pour la journée. Histoire de la Magie, Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal, Botanique et Sortilèges. Et ensuite… Ce soir, à dix-sept heures, je devrai passer les sélections de Quidditch. J'angoissais un peu, j'avais déjà joué plusieurs fois au Quidditch à Beauxbâtons, pendant les pauses déjeuner, mais je n'avais jamais fait partie d'une équipe, car il n'y en avait pas dans mon ancienne école. Je descendais dans la Salle Commune. Toujours personne. La sonnerie retentit, j'attrapais mon sac et partais vers la salle de M. Binns.

Tous les Serpentards étaient là, rangés le long du mur en attendant M. Binns. Je m'avançais vers eux, et Tracey cancana :

"Alors la marmotte ?"

Pour toute réponse, je lui décrochais un bâillement. Binns nous fit entrer, je m'installais à côté de Theodore, comme dans la plupart des cours, car Daphné et Tracey étaient à côté, Millicent et Pansy aussi (mais je n'avais de toute façon pas l'intention de m'asseoir à côté d'une des deux), tout comme Crabbe et Goyle, et Blaise et Drago. Heureusement que nous étions dix, car sinon je me serais certainement retrouvée toute seule au fond du cours, à ne rien avoir de mieux à faire que suivre le cours et prendre des notes. Theodore et moi ne nous parlions pas beaucoup, une de nos seules sources de communication était les parties de morpion que je gagnai à environ chaque cours. Mais le cours d'Histoire de la Magie était plutôt réservé à finir sa nuit pour la majorité de la classe. Seuls Drago et Blaise restaient debout car ils discutaient, et Pansy et Millicent étaient éveillées et prenaient des notes.

Binns commença son habituel discours introduisant le thème de la leçon du jour. Au départ, quand on entendait ça, on se disait que le cours allait potentiellement être intéressant. Puis les secondes passaient, de plus en plus longues et difficiles à suivre. Binns avait un talent incroyable pour faire usage de somnifère.

Ce jour-là, monologue sur la persécution des sorciers au Moyen-Âge. Pour la première fois depuis le début des cours de M. Binns, j'essayais de suivre ce qu'il racontait. Mon bras droit soutenait ma tête, qui devenait de plus en plus lourde. Je n'y arrivais pas, c'était impossible, ce prof avait un pouvoir vraiment insoutenable ! Ma tête glissa, se posa doucement sur le bureau, tout comme mon bras, et je me mis à somnoler. J'avais conscience de ce qu'il se passait autour de moi, mais je n'y faisais pas attention. C'était tellement bon, il était vrai que la nuit précédente je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi, j'avais passé presque toute la soirée avec Drago, Tracey et Theodore à plancher sur le devoir de Rogue sur la pierre de Lune. Tracey et Theodore étaient montés peu avant minuit, tandis que Drago et moi sommes restés dans la Salle Commune jusqu'à à peu près une heure et demie du matin. Finalement, nous n'avions même pas fini notre devoir, car nous avions terminé la soirée en papotant de tout et de rien. Depuis la retenue que Rogue nous avait donnée, Drago et moi nous étions un peu calmés. On se contentait de discuter, il est vrai que le Lundi précédent, tout était allé très vite, mais cela ne m'avait pas dérangée, car il me plaisait vraiment beaucoup. Il était gentil, drôle, intelligent…

Je pensais tendrement à ce garçon qui me plaisait tant quand je sentis soudain une sorte de chatouillement au niveau de l'oreille gauche. Je me réveillais, me redressais, me retournais avec les yeux à demi-fermés, étant donné que j'étais encore à moitié endormie. Je me frottais les yeux, regardais en baillant Drago qui tenait sa plume dans la main. Il me sourit, et je lui rendis son sourire. Puis il se pencha par-dessus son bureau pour me murmurer :

"La dernière fois que j'ai fait ça, Daphné s'est mise à hurler."

J'étouffai un petit rire et lui glissai :

"Comment peux-tu ne pas dormir ?"

Je baillai ensuite largement, s'il ne m'avait pas parlé, je me serais tout de suite rendormie.

"Six heures de sommeil me suffisent, chuchota-t-il. Ce qui n'est apparemment pas ton cas, ajouta-t-il d'un petit rire moqueur."

Pour toute réponse, je me remis à bailler et ajoutai :

"J'en aurais eu sept si tu ne m'avais pas réveillée avec ta plume."

Il me fit un petit sourire en coin et m'informa :

"On n'a même pas terminé notre devoir de Potions, il faudrait quand même le faire…"

Je soupirai :

"Rogue peut bien attendre un peu ! Avec sa pierre de Lune qui ne sert à rien… grommelai-je."

Il rigola discrètement. Je me retournai, m'obligeai une fois de plus à écouter ce que le professeur fantôme disait mais… Mes yeux se fermaient malgré moi, je n'arrivais pas à rester éveillée, je sombrai peu à peu dans le sommeil…

Heureusement, la sonnerie se déclencha et m'obligea à me lever et bel et bien me réveiller. Il était dix heures et demie. J'avais six heures. Six heures avant la fin des cours, six heures avant le week-end, six heures avant les sélections de Quidditch.

**« Bon, alors. Concentre-toi. Tu montes sur le balai, tu t'envoles, tu chopes le Souaffle, tu marques deux ou trois buts et t'es dans l'équipe ! »**

J'arrivais sur le terrain, mon vieux _Flèche d'Argent_ à la main. Il ne manquait qu'un poursuiveur et les deux batteurs. Les seuls candidats au poste de batteur étaient ces deux gros gorilles de Crabbe et Goyle. Au poste de poursuiveur que je convoitais tant, il y avait un garçon du nom de Warrington, un autre qui s'appelait Harper, ainsi qu'un certain Baddock, et enfin… moi. Le capitaine de l'équipe, qui s'appelait Montague (un garçon brun très grand avec un air dur) fit d'abord passer les batteurs, puis s'attaqua aux poursuiveurs. Le petit de deuxième année passa en premier, puis… Ce fut mon tour. Je montai sur mon balai, poussai le sol du pied et m'élevai dans les airs. Montague me cria :

"Alors, tu es avec Adrian, je suis avec Drago ! Tu dois marquer là-bas, c'est Bletchey le gardien ! Nous, on doit vous prendre le Souaffle et essayer de marquer dans les mêmes buts que vous, parce qu'on a qu'un seul gardien ! Vous avez le Souaffle ! Allons-y ! hurla-t-il aux autres Serpentards."

Drago et Montague se tenaient entre moi et les buts. Et comble du comble, je me retrouvais avec Adrian Pucey, avec qui j'étais allée au Bal de Noël l'année dernière… Il avait deux ans de plus que moi, et faisait bien-sûr partie de l'équipe de Quidditch…

Je me rendis soudain compte que Montague fonçait à grande vitesse vers moi, afin de me prendre le Souaffle des mains. Je piquai vers le sol pour contourner Montague, remontais, fonçais vers les buts où Bletchey dessinait de petits cercles. Quand il vit que j'arrivais vers lui, il se planta devant moi, je lançais le Souaffle devant moi, attendais qu'il arrive au niveau de mes pieds et shootais dedans. Le Souaffle vola vers les buts, Bletchey, qui se tenait devant le but du milieu, se précipita vers celui à sa gauche, tendit sa main pour arrêter le Souaffle… la balle effleura le bout de ses doigts, et le Souaffle entra dans l'anneau de bois.

Voilà comment je mis le premier des quatre buts que je marquai en un quart d'heure de jeu. L'équipe Drago/Montague en marqua trois, et Bletchey en avait arrêté à peu près cinq. Quand le Souaffle entra pour la douzième fois dans les buts, Montague nous fit signe de redescendre.

"Merci… souffla-t-il en descendant de son balai, pendant que je l'imitais. Tu restes dans les gradins, on viendra vous dire qui on a pris après avoir testé ces deux-là, ajouta-t-il en me désignant d'un coup de tête Warrington et Harper."

J'entrais dans les vestiaires, enlevai cette horrible tenue à moitié humide qui sentait la transpiration et remettait ma chemise, ma cravate et ma jupe. Je montais dans les gradins, m'asseyais à côté de Tracey. Daphné lisait son livre d'Histoire de la Magie, peut être pour rattraper le fait qu'elle s'était endormie ce matin-là.

"Tu t'es bien débrouillée, m'annonça Tracey. Mais ce Warrington a l'air très fort."

"Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu n'aies pas voulu passer les sélections, lui dis-je."

Elle se tourna vers moi avec un regard dur.

"Moi non plus, l'informa Daphné."

Elle la regarda et soupira un « Daphné ! » exaspéré.

Je tournai les yeux vers Daphné qui haussa les épaules et se remit à lire.

Une demie heure plus tard, Drago monta est m'envoya un clin d'œil. Montague, Pucey et Bletchey arrivèrent peu de temps après lui, et Montague annonça :

"Au poste de batteurs : nous avons choisi Crabbe et Goyle. Au poste de poursuiveur : est nommé…"

Il me regardait. C'était plutôt bon signe, non ?

**« Vas-y, dis que c'est moi ! »**

"… Warrington !"

Je baissai les yeux, déçue.

"Baddock et Potter…"

Je relevai la tête. Warrington était nommé poursuiveur, pourquoi alors m'appelait-il ?

"… Vous êtes joueurs remplaçants. Félicitations, bienvenue dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard !"

Je souriais et me mis à rire. J'étais dans l'équipe ! L'équipe de Quidditch !

Drago s'avança vers moi et me susurra :

"Je savais bien que tu serais parfaite."


	10. 07 Septembre 1995

**[07 Septembre]**

_Cher papa, _

_Ici, tout se passe très bien, même si, comme tu dois le savoir, je suis à Serpentard. J'espère que ça ne te déçois pas trop, le Choixpeau a dit que c'était parce qu'apparemment j'étais « intelligente et déterminée ». J'avoue que je ne comprends pas trop… Mais ce n'est pas grave, car je me suis très vite fait de nouveaux amis. Tracey Davis, je crois que tu connais sa mère, non ? _

_Au fait, ne sois pas trop choqué comme moi quand je l'ai appris, mais Ombrage est à Poudlard ! Ca non plus je ne comprends pas trop… Elle était en France à la direction de Beauxbâtons il y a à peine deux mois… Et, comme d'habitude, ses cours sont toujours aussi débiles. Pas de baguette, que de la théorie… _

_Il y a deux jours, il y a eu les sélections de Quidditch ! Je suis dans l'équipe ! Bon, d'accord… En tant que poursuiveuse remplaçante, mais c'est pas grave, il faut juste espérer que l'un des joueurs se fasse mal avant notre premier match ! (Humour…)_

_J'espère que tout va bien pour toi aussi, _

_Je t'aime, _

_Emy._

Je fourrai ma lettre dans une enveloppe, écrivais « Jack Potter » sur le recto et me dirigeais vers la Volière, après avoir demandé à Daphné si je pouvais confier une lettre à Bouillote, sa chouette. Je montais les marches quatre à quatre, impatiente de recevoir la réponse de mon père. J'entrai dans cette pièce pleine d'oiseaux et pensai :

**« Hum, sympa l'odeur… »**

J'appelai Bouillote, me dirigeai vers le balcon pour lui donner l'adresse et la laisser s'envoler. En passant la porte, je remarquai quelqu'un sur ma gauche, qui rêvassait, la tête entre ses mains.

Je murmurai à la chouette de Daphné :

"12, Square Grimmaud, ma belle, vas-y, vole ! ajoutai-je en tendant le bras pour qu'elle prenne appui dessus."

Je regardai la chouette partir et m'intéressai alors à cette personne sur ma gauche. Cheveux noirs, lunettes rondes, yeux verts… C'était mon cousin ! Bonté divine, ça faisait quand même une bonne semaine que je ne lui avais pas parlé ! Je m'approchai alors de lui, il avait un petit air pensif, comme dans le train, quand cette fille s'était pointée…

"Toi, chuchotai-je, tu penses à cette fille ! Chloé… Chelsea… Euh… Désolée j'ai oublié son prénom… m'excusai-je. Cha… Channelle ? Charlotte ! Oui, c'est ça, Charlotte ! m'exclamai-je."

Il soupira, le sourire aux lèvres :

"Cho…"

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et sautiller sur place.

"C'est trop mignon ! fis-je d'une petite voix aigüe."

"Emy ? remarqua-t-il enfin."

J'arrêtais de sautiller et confirmai d'une voix presque sarcastique :

"Ben oui, qui veux-tu que ce soit ?"

Il se tourna vers moi :

"Désolé, j'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées… Je ne savais même pas qui me parlait. J'ai même cru à un moment que c'était ma conscience…"

Je m'esclaffai, puis, remarquant l'air presque méchant avec lequel il me regardait, je m'arrêtais.

"Hum… Désolée. Tu as écrit à Si… Euh… me repris-je. Sniffle ? demandai-je pour changer de sujet et paraître moins idiote à ses yeux."

"Oui, je lui ai surtout parlé d'Ombrage, cracha-t-il en regardant sa main gauche, ce que je ne compris pas."

Il y eu un silence entre nous. Lui, parce qu'il attendait ma réponse, moi, parce que je tâchais de comprendre pourquoi il avait regardé sa main qui était cachée dans sa manche. Je repris mes esprits et annonçai :

"Euh… Comme moi dans ma lettre pour mon père."

Nouveau silence. J'essayai toujours de comprendre le rapport entre Ombrage et la main gauche de mon cousin. On se mit à marcher doucement vers le château.

"Tu crois qu'elle m'aime bien ? dit Harry soudainement, ce qui me fit sursauter."

"Euh… Charlotte ?"

"Cho, m'informa-t-il d'un ton très sérieux."

"Oh, je rigolais ! Je sais très bien que ta copine s'appelle Channelle…"

"… Cho ! s'exclama-t-il."

"Oui oui, si tu veux."

Il s'arrêta et me toisa d'un œil mauvais. Je me mis à rire et annonçai, entre deux éclats de rire :

"C'est bon, je sais qu'elle s'appelle Cho !"

Il se mit à rigoler lui aussi et me rejoignis pour continuer à marcher.

"Alors, elle m'aime bien ou pas ? reprit Harry."

"J'en sais rien ! Je la connais même pas…"

Il soupira.

"Il paraît que tu as voulu aller avec elle au Bal de Noël et qu'elle était déjà prise par ce gars qui est mort… soufflai-je."

"Oui… Cédric… confirma-t-il."

Encore un silence… Plus gêné cette fois-ci.

"Mais, elle avait l'air vraiment désolée quand elle a refusé, tu sais ! se justifia mon cousin."

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Il était totalement fou de cette fille, c'était trop mignon !

Nous nous séparâmes devant la Grande Salle, lui allait déjeuner, moi, je descendais à la Salle Commune. Je poussais la tapisserie, et chantonnais :

"Bonjour tout le monde !"

Tracey et Daphné se retournèrent vers moi avec un air étonné.

"Qu'est-ce qui te rend si joyeuse ? me demanda Tracey."

"L'amour les amis, l'amour ! m'exclamai-je."

Elles se regardèrent d'un air déconcerté.

"Tu es amoureuse ? s'étonna Daphné."

Je me mis à rire.

"Moi ? bien sûr que non ! Mais Harry et cette fille… Charlotte… Il a voulu aller avec elle au Bal de Noël mais elle était déjà prise pourtant il est toujours totalement accro à elle ! C'est trop mignon ! lançai-je en me laissant tomber dans un fauteuil gris."

Elles me regardèrent en souriant.

"En parlant de Bal de Noël, évoqua Tracey, on se demandait avec qui tu y étais allée… dit-elle en lançant un regard vers Daphné."

Je me mis à rougir et répondais :

"Eh bien… Justement… C'était avec un Serpentard… J'y suis allée avec Adrian Pucey."

Elles se regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

"Adrian Pucey… bredouilla Daphné."

"… Il a au moins deux ans de plus que nous ! s'écria Tracey, ce qui fit se retourner un groupe de troisième année."

Je leur lançai un regard méchant et continuai :

"Et alors ? Vous y êtes allées avec qui, vous ?"

"Moi, avoua Tracey, c'est Theodore qui m'a invitée."

Daphné se mit à rougir et me révéla :

"Je n'y suis pas allée… J'étais à l'infirmerie… Pomfresh m'en a voulu de l'avoir retenue là-bas…"

Tracey et moi rigolâmes tandis que Daphné devenait encore plus rouge. Drago, Theodore et Blaise entrèrent alors dans la Salle Commune. Drago s'assit sur l'accoudoir de mon fauteuil, Theodore vint se coller contre Tracey, et Blaise s'accapara un fauteuil en face de moi.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait après le déjeuner ? demanda Tracey aux garçons."

On pensait aller au terrain de Quidditch voir comment se débrouillent les Gryffondors pour leur premier entraînement avec Weasley… annonça Drago.

Je regardai les filles qui approuvèrent d'un signe de tête. J'acceptai auprès de Drago et nous partîmes dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Passer un peu de temps dehors ne nous ferait pas de mal, surtout à moi, qui restait la plupart du temps à faire mes devoirs avec Drago, Theodore et Tracey dans la Salle Commune. Je prenais cependant avec moi mon _Guide de la sorcellerie médiévale_, afin de réviser mon Histoire de la Magie.

Une fois le repas terminé, nous allâmes nous asseoir au milieu des gradins. Tracey s'amusait à reproduire sur un grand parchemin la vue de Poudlard depuis les gradins, Daphné lisait son manuel de sortilèges, les garçons se moquaient bruyamment des Gryffondors qui s'entraînaient ainsi que Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle. Je remarquais que Millicent n'était pas là, ce qui était très étrange, car, habituellement, elle était toujours collée à Pansy. Cette dernière, à chaque fois que Drago criait quelque chose, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'hurler d'un rire forcé et suraigu, ce qui était franchement pathétique. J'essayai de me concentrer sur l'Histoire de la Magie, seulement, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de pouffer derrière mon livre quand Drago lançait une remarque péjorative. Puis, tout le monde se à scander :

_"Les Gryffondors vont perdre ! Les Gryffondors vont perdre !"_

C'était assez entraînant, et je me suis mise à m'égosiller moi aussi, me levant et m'approchant de la bordure du terrain pour rejoindre les autres. Je me postai à côté de Drago, qui criait de plus en plus fort. Pansy s'avança vers moi et me poussa d'un coup d'épaule :

"Dégage, tu ne devrais pas être là ! Tu n'as aucun droit de crier ça, tu ne devrais pas être avec nous ! Tu devrais être à Gryffondor, avec tous ces Traîtres à leur Sang !"


	11. 05 Octobre 1995

**[05 Octobre]**

Le premier mois à Poudlard passa très vite, et ce matin-là, alors que le ciel était dégagé et que le vent soufflait un peu, c'était aujourd'hui que nous allions à Pré-Au-Lard. Je me réveillai tôt, vers huit heures (c' était assez tôt pour moi), en sautillant. J'ouvrai les rideaux verts qui couvraient la fenêtre près de mon lit, et me mettais à crier :

"Debout tout le monde ! On est samedi ! Le soleil brille ! Un oiseau vient de se faire frapper par un arbre…"

Je me rendais soudain compte de ce que je venais de dire. Pauvre oiseau. Daphné se redressa, me regarda d'un air à demi-endormie.

"Sympa le réveil… Pourquoi t'es si contente ?"

Je faisais abstraction de l'oiseau et chantonnai :

"On va à Pré-Au-Lard ! On va à Pré-Au-Lard !"

Mon amie prit son oreiller et se laissa retomber en le mettant sur son visage. Puis Tracey marmonna :

"Et alors ça fait quoi ?"

Je me remettais à sauter et crier :

"Devinez qui ne vient pas ? Parkinson !"

Elle se releva d'un seul coup, interloquée. Elle se mit à regarder autour d'elle, pour vérifier si Pansy n'avait pas entendu. Oui, elle n'était pas là, car elle avait pour habitude de se lever aux aurores, en week-end comme en semaine. Millicent était toujours couchée, mais elle n'avait pas entendu – elle ronflait trop fort. J'applaudissais en sautant sur moi-même, puis me dirigeais vers ma commode pour m'habiller, tandis que Tracey se décidait enfin à se lever. Daphné s'était rendormie, et si on écoutait bien, on pouvait l'entendre ronfler. J'enfilai ma jupe, un pull et des ballerines, puis me mis à courir vers la Salle Commune, avant de trébucher royalement sur une malle et d'atterrir sur la moquette grise. Je me relevai, sous le regard ébahi de Tracey.

"Tout va bien ! Je vais bien ! criai-je en sortant du dortoir."

Je montai dans la Salle Commune, sautillant, puis je me dirigeais vers les fauteuils devant la cheminée allumée, où étaient installés Drago, Blaise et Theodore. Je me laissai tomber légèrement dans un fauteuil et m'écriai :

"Bonjour les garçons ! C'est une merveilleuse journée aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?"

Ils échangèrent un regard étonné.

"Tout va bien, Potter ? demanda Theodore."

Je hochai la tête avec un grand sourire. Ils se regardèrent à nouveau. Voyant qu'ils restaient plantés là à ne rien faire, je bondissais sur mes pieds et scandai :

"Aller ! Debout ! On sort aujourd'hui !"

Tracey nous rejoignit et nous partîmes déjeuner. Daphné arriva quand nous étions dans le hall et nous nous dirigeâmes vers Pré-Au-Lard. J'avais un grand sourire mais cependant j'avais arrêté de sautiller.

**« Pansy n'est pas là ! Elle n'est pas là pour gâcher ma journée ! »**

On prit une Bièraubeurre aux _Trois Balais_, puis Tracey, Daphné et moi entrâmes chez _Gaichiffon_, pendant que les garçons traînaient dans _Honeydukes_. Pendant que Daphné hésitait entre une paire de chaussettes vertes et une paire bleue, j'annonçai que j'allai m'acheter une nouvelle plume. Je sortais donc de la boutique et tournais dans la rue à ma droite. C'était une rue sombre avec des magasins aux façades marron et grises. Tout à coup, le vent souffla plus fort et se fit plus froid. Je frissonnai, car je n'avais sur moi que mon pull en cachemire. Je ne voyais pas l'enseigne de _Scribenpenne_, toutefois, je voyais un pub à l'enseigne d'une tête de sanglier coupée qui dégoulinait de sang. Je m'avançais, histoire de voir si c'était ouvert, et si je pourrais demander où était le magasin de plumes si c'était le cas. Je me collai au carreau d'une fenêtre qui était plein de poussière depuis l'intérieur du pub. Je me déplaçai et trouvais une vitre un peu plus propre. Je mis mes mains entre mon visage et la vitre pour éviter le reflet du soleil. A l'intérieur, il y avait un groupe d'une bonne vingtaine de personnes qui était installé autour de la cheminée allumée. En forçant sur mes yeux, je remarquais que ce groupe comptait Harry, Hermione, Ron, sa sœur, les jumeaux, la copine d'Harry dont j'avais encore oublié le nom, certains élèves que j'avais remarqué dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor et d'autres personnes que je ne connaissais pas. Que faisaient-ils tous dans ce pub ? Hermione parlait en faisant de grands signes, et Harry avait l'air légèrement en colère. Je me reculai de la vitre, ne comprenant pas ce qu'ils faisaient, puis rebroussais chemin jusqu'à la rue principale. Je tournais à gauche, et trouvais cette fois-ci la boutique de plumes sans problèmes. J'en achetais une vite fait, me demandant toujours ce que faisait Harry ainsi que tous ces élèves dans un pub aussi sale. Une chose était sûre, ils ne voulaient pas être entendus. J'entrais, tel un zombie, chez _Honeydukes_, où Drago et Theodore hésitaient entre des _Gnomes au Poivre_ et des _Suçacides_ pendant que les filles choisissaient plusieurs sortes de chocolat.

"Dis-moi, tu préfères le chocolat à la menthe ou au caramel ? me demanda Tracey pendant que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, ce qui me fit légèrement sursauter."

Je reprenais mes esprits et répondais :

"Euh… Caramel… Caramel c'est très bien."

Drago et Tracey payèrent leurs achats et nous sortîmes de la petite boutique de sucreries. Nous commençâmes à rentrer, eux devant, moi, réfléchissant, seule, derrière, à dix bons mètres de mes amis.

Soudain, je m'arrêtai. Quelque chose sifflait. Je ne savais pas d'où provenait ce sifflement, mais il était de plus en plus fort.

**[Désolé pour l'autre jour, j'aurais du savoir que te parler pendant que tu dormais ne serais pas une bonne idée…]**

C'était la même voix glaciale, sifflante que dans mon rêve du mois dernier. Soudain, le sifflement s'amplifia et j'eus très mal à la tête.

"Emy ? Tout va bien ?"

**[Tu peux partir, je te laisse pour cette fois, mais sache que je serais toujours là…]**

"Emy ! Avance, voyons !"

**[Aller, ne t'inquiète pas… Je reviendrai vite…]**

Je sentis quelque chose sur mon bras. C'était Drago qui l'entourait de sa main.

"Tout va bien, Em ?"

Je reprenais mon souffle, hochais la tête et continuais mon chemin avec Drago à mes côtés.

Est-ce que je devenais folle ? J'entendais une horrible voix dans ma tête, et j'avais failli tomber tellement j'avais eu mal à la tête. Qui était cette voix ? Que me voulait-elle ?

Il y avait une autre question qui revenait régulièrement. Que préparait Harry à _La Tête de Sanglier_ ? Toutes ces questions se percutaient, et bientôt, je recommençai à avoir mal au crâne. Cependant, il y avait une chose dont j'étais certaine. J'allais tôt ou tard tout découvrir.


	12. 07 Octobre 1995

**[07 Octobre]**

Je me levais, tranquillement, m'habillais et rejoignais Tracey qui m'attendait pour déjeuner dans la Salle Commune. Elle était devant le panneau d'affichage, bouche bée.

"Tu as vu _ça _? s'exclama-t-elle en désignant un mot."

Je m'approchai de l'écriteau, et lisais ces grosses lettres noires :

_PAR ORDRE DE LA GRANDE _

_INQUISITRICE DE POUDLARD_

_Toutes les organisations, associations, équipes, groupes_

_et clubs d'élèves sont dissous à compter de ce jour._

_Une organisation, association, équipe, groupe _

_ou club se définit par le rassemblement à intervalles_

_réguliers de trois élèves ou plus._

_L'autorisation de former à nouveau_

_de tels rassemblements doit être demandée_

_à la Grande Inquisitrice (professeur Ombrage)._

_Aucune organisation, association, équipe, groupe_

_ou club d'élèves ne peut exister _

_sans l'approbation de la Grande Inquisitrice._

_Tout élève fondateur ou membre d'une organisation,_

_association, équipe, groupe ou club_

_qui n'aurait pas été approuvé par la Grande Inquisitrice_

_serait immédiatement renvoyé de l'école._

_Les mesures ci-dessus sont prises conformément_

_au décret d'éducation numéro vingt-quatre._

_Signé : Dolores, Jane, Ombrage, Grande Inquisitrice._

Je ne comprenais pas très bien.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?"

"Ca veut dire, qu'il va falloir demander à cette vieille bique si on peut jouer avec notre équipe de Quidditch, cracha Tracey, rouge de rage."

"Et alors ? Elle nous dira forcément oui, elle _adore_ les Serpentards…"

Elle haussa les épaules et nous partîmes déjeuner. A table, comme d'habitude, Pansy était collée à Drago et elle voulait apparemment absolument lui servir son petit déjeuner. Quand j'entrai, il la remballait en lui annonçant :

"Lâche-moi, t'es pas ma mère !"

Elle se tourna dos à lui, les larmes aux yeux. Réjouie par ce début de journée, je lançais un joyeux :

"Hello tout le monde !"

Ils me répondirent gentiment et Pansy me regarda d'un air méchant. Je m'asseyais à côté de Tracey, qui se renseigna :

"Vous avez vu ce décret débile qu'Ombrage a affiché dans la Salle Commune ?"

Je me servais un café au lait et Theodore répondit :

"C'est le Ministère qui lui a demandé de faire ça. Il ne veut pas de « rébellion »."

Tracey pesta mais Drago la rassura :

"Si c'est par rapport à l'équipe que tu réagis comme ça, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais obtenir cette autorisation."

Sur cette note positive, nous terminâmes notre petit déjeuner et partîmes chercher Daphné et nos affaires au dortoir avant le cours de Métamorphose, pendant lequel je gagnai encore une de nos interminables parties de morpion avec Theodore. Pendant la pause, nos sortîmes prendre l'air sur un banc dans le parc. Dix minutes avant que la cloche ne sonne, Drago s'éclipsa pour « parler Quidditch avec Ombrage ». Blaise, Theodore, Tracey et Daphné discutaient à propos des B.U.S.E., discussion à laquelle je ne participais pas, car je pensais une fois de plus à ce que Harry et sa bande pouvaient trafiquer dans le dos d'Ombrage. La sonnerie se fit entendre, je me levais et me dirigeais d'un pas mécanique vers la salle de Rogue. Drago se tenait devant la porte et parlait assez fort en tenant en l'air un parchemin :

"Oui, Ombrage a tout de suite donné à l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard la permission de continuer à jouer. Je suis allé la lui demander dès ce matin et ça s'est fait d'une manière quasiment automatique. Elle connaît assez bien mon père, il va toujours faire un tour au ministère… Ce serait intéressant de savoir si Gryffondor a reçu l'autorisation de maintenir son équipe."

Il regardait d'un air narquois Harry et Ron, qui serraient les poings de colère. Drago reprit plus fort :

"Je veux dire par là, que c'est une question d'influence auprès du ministère."

Le ministère… Une bande de gros débiles qui se mêlait des affaires de Poudlard – chose qui ne les concernait pas.

"Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient une grande chance… D'après ce que m'a raconté mon père, il y a des années qu'ils cherchent un motif pour licencier Arthur Weasley… continua-t-il. Quant à Potter… Mon père dit que ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que le ministère l'expédie à Ste Mangouste… Il paraît qu'ils ont un service spécial pour les gens qui ont le cerveau ramolli par un excès de magie."

Sur cette dernière phrase, il imita grossièrement quelqu'un avec « le cerveau ramolli ». Crabbe et Goyle se mirent à rire grossièrement, Pansy hurla de joie, malgré qu'il l'ait rembarrée au petit déjeuner. Soudain, quelque chose me poussa violemment sur le côté et je heurtais le mur du couloir.

"Neville,_ non_ ! cria quelqu'un dans la foule."

C'était le garçon à la plante bizarre dans le train. Il fonçait droit sur Drago, d'un air très énervé. Harry et Ron réussirent à le retenir et le ramener dans leur rang. Il bégaya quelques mots que je n'entendis pas, et c'est alors que Rogue sortit de la salle de classe, balayant nos rangs de ses yeux noirs.

"En pleine bagarre, Potter, Weasley, Londubat ? se moqua-t-il. Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor. Lâchez Londubat, Potter, sinon c'est la retenue. Entrez, tout le monde."

Je m'avançais vers ma table, m'installais à côté de Tracey et sortais mes affaires de mon sac.

"Vous remarquerez, annonça le professeur, que nous avons une invitée, aujourd'hui."

En effet, Ombrage se tenait dans un coin, assise sur un tabouret, prenant des notes sur son horrible carnet.

"Ah oui, c'est vrai, cette lubie débile d'inspecter les cours… marmonnai-je."

Rogue nous ordonna de continuer notre solution de Force et inscrit d'un coup de baguette les consignes au tableau. Ombrage prit d'abord des notes, puis passa à la partie qui m'énervait le plus, poser des questions au professeur et aux élèves. Cependant, cette fois-ci, elle se contenta de demander à Rogue plusieurs choses qui semblaient l'embarrasser. Enervé, il donna un devoir à faire à Harry et nous laissa partir déjeuner.

Comme d'habitude, Pansy était assise en face de moi. Elle mangeait sans regarder ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette en me toisant d'un air méchant. J'essayai de ne pas y faire attention, mais je déteste quand on me fixe, ça m'oppresse. Tandis que je détournai les yeux vers elle, je remarquai que sa cravate était mal nouée. Pensant remonter dans son estime, je bégayai :

"Pansy, ta…"

"La ferme, Potter, rétorqua-t-elle, sans détacher son regard de moi. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es à Serpentard que je t'aime bien."

Je baissai les yeux vers mon assiette. Elle continuait de me fixer et je détestais ça.

"Arrête de me…"

"Justement, reprit-elle. C'est parce que tu t'appelles Potter et que tu es à Serpentard que je te _déteste_."


	13. 31 Octobre 1995

**[31 Octobre – Halloween]**

La Grande Salle était éclairée par des milliers de citrouilles évidées dans lesquelles on avait placé de simples chandelles. Des dizaines de chauves-souris volaient au-dessus des tables et parfois, un serpentin tombait dans une assiette pendant que nous mangions. La chorale de M. Flitwick était à peine audible tant le bruit des conversations était fort. Tandis que je lisais mon livre de runes (j'avais pris cette option, car Divination, non merci) pendant que j'essayai de ne pas me tâcher avec ma soupe de citrouille, Daphné, Tracey, Theodore et Drago parlaient Quidditch. Pansy, pour une fois, se taisait. Depuis qu'elle m'avait dit qu'elle me détestait, on s'ignorait mutuellement, seulement, la seule occasion de me faire un croche-pied ou de laisser traîner quelque chose dans le dortoir pour que je trébuche était pour elle un moyen de me montrer qu'elle avait le pouvoir. Je n'en tenais pas compte, sinon, elle n'aurait pas eu droit à de stupides croche-pieds.

"Et Viktor Krum ! On dit qu'il a quitté l'équipe de Bulgarie pour celle de Pologne !"

"N'importe quoi."

Le Quidditch. Dans deux jours, il y avait le match Gryffondor/Serpentard. Heureusement, je n'étais que remplaçante, je n'aurais jamais pu supporter la pression que Montague exerçait sur les joueurs lors des entraînements.

"Bande de lavettes ! On est à quelques jours du match, alors c'est pas le moment d'attraper froid, même s'il pleut ! Malefoy tu vas me l'attraper ce Vif d'Or, je te signale qu'on a jamais gagné contre eux depuis que Potter est dans l'équipe ! Crabbe, il faut frapper _dans_ le Cognard !"

Je n'avais pas pu me renseigner non plus sur l'activité suspecte de Harry et son groupe, à cause de nos entraînements presque quotidiens, des leurs ainsi que la surcharge de devoirs que les professeurs croyaient nécessaire de nous donner. Cependant, j'avais remarqué que certains soirs, quelques élèves qu'il m'avait semblé apercevoir à La Tête de Sanglier montaient au septième étage. Mais, chaque fois que j'y faisais un tour, je trouvais un couloir vide.

Dumbledore se leva et nous annonça :

"Chers élèves, cette année, les professeurs et moi avons décidé d'organiser une petite soirée avec de la musique et un sympathique buffet. Vous pouvez rester dans la Grande Salle jusqu'à minuit, car n'oubliez pas que demain, vous avez cours ! Joyeux Halloween !"

Les professeurs levèrent leurs verres et chantèrent en cœur :

"Joyeux Halloween !"

La chorale avait arrêté de chanter, mais on pouvait entendre des chansons des Bizarr' Sisters, qui provenait on ne sait d'où. Certains élèves se levèrent pour danser, pendant que McGonagall et Flitwick repoussaient les tables et les bancs ou il y avait peu d'élèves. Tracey partit danser avec Theodore, Millicent, Crabbe et Goyle se mirent à engloutir tous les gâteaux qui avaient le malheur d'être à portée de leurs mains. Daphné et Pansy descendirent finir leurs devoirs et se coucher. Blaise changea de table pour draguer quelques Serdaigles, et bientôt il ne resta plus que Drago et moi à table – ainsi que les trois goinfres. J'avais du mal à me concentrer sur mon livre à cause de la musique, mais aussi parce que je sentais le regard de Drago posé sur moi. Je relevai la tête de mon livre, et posai mon regard sur lui, lui affichai un petit sourire puis me retournai pour voir qui était en train de danser. Pendant que j'étais tournée, Drago vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. Il me tapota sur l'épaule, et je sursautai. Je lui jetai un regard enragé et il me fit son fameux sourire en coin qui me fait tellement craquer. Il porta son attention sur mon livre et me dit :

"Les Runes, hein ? T'as de la chance, la vieille Trelawney est totalement barrée."

Je rigolais discrètement puis me servais en gâteau. Il prit une assiette de flan (toujours à la citrouille, bonjour l'overdose…). On se mit à discuter, et quand nous eûmes terminé notre dessert, il m'invita à danser sur une chanson très dynamique. On rejoignit donc Tracey et Theodore. Blaise était toujours occupé avec une blonde de Serdaigle qui s'appelait Lisa. La musique était de plus en plus douce, jusqu'à finir sur une chanson pour les couples. Drago partit chercher quelque chose au dortoir, Blaise s'avança sur la piste avec la Serdaigle, Theodore prit Tracey dans ses bras, et moi, je reculai jusqu'à la table de Serpentard.

**[Je n'allais pas te déranger pendant que tu étais avec tes amis, je ne suis pas si mesquin, quand même.]**

Encore ce sifflement dans ma tête, encore cette voix glacée…

**[Il faut vraiment que tu me prennes au sérieux, et que tu fasses **_**tout ce que je te dirai de faire**_**.]**

Je n'entendais plus la musique, les élèves qui dansaient devenaient de plus en plus flous…

**[Ne te concentre pas sur eux, concentre-toi sur **_**moi**_**.**

**[Qui… Qui êtes-vous… ? **

**[Tu n'as toujours pas compris petite sotte ?]**

Le sifflement se fit plus intense, ma tête allait exploser, le sang battait sur mes tempes.

**[Arrêtez ! **

**[T'engages-tu à faire **_**tout ce que je te demanderai**_** ?]**

Je n'arrivais plus à respirer…

**[Ou… Oui !**

**[Bien…]**

La pression dans mon crâne baissa, ma gorge laissait enfin passer de l'air. La voix se mit à rire d'un ton diabolique, puis elle souffla :

**[Bientôt… Je t'expliquerai…]**

J'essayai de me lever du banc, mais je me rassis vite, car une fois que j'avais été sur mes deux jambes, la tête m'avait tournée. La musique était à nouveau audible, le sifflement avait disparu, mais tout était toujours flou autour de moi et j'avais encore mal à la tête. Je me frottais les yeux, espérant que ma vision redeviendrait normale. La musique s'arrêta. Minuit sonna. Une silhouette s'approcha de moi. Tracey.

"Ah, soupira-t-elle, on aura passé une bonne soirée."

Voyant que je ne répondais pas, elle me demanda :

"Tout va bien, Em ?"

Je levai la tête vers elle, et murmurai :

"Oui… Je suis juste… Fatiguée. Je… Je vais me coucher…"

Je me levais en essayant de ne pas tomber et partais en courant vers le dortoir. J'arrivais à peu près à voir où je mettais les pieds. Dans un couloir, je croisais Drago.

"Em, où tu vas ? s'écria-t-il en voyant que je ne m'arrêtais pas."

Entre deux souffles, je répondais :

"Au dortoir, je… Je dois dormir…"

"Attends ! cria-t-il."

Trop tard, j'avais déjà tourné pour descendre vers les cachots et rejoindre le dortoir.

Qui était cette voix ? C'était la troisième fois qu'elle me parlait depuis la rentrée. Que me voulait-elle et qu'entendait-elle par « _tout ce que je te demanderai_ » ?


	14. 02 Novembre 1995

**[02 Novembre – Match Gryffondor/Serpentard]**

Il faisait froid ce matin-là. On sentait l'air frais passer par le dessous de la fenêtre du dortoir. Je n'avais pas envie de me lever. Daphné et Millicent dormaient encore, et elles n'étaient pas prêtes de se lever, car le match de Quidditch ne les intéressait pas. Tracey et Pansy étaient déjà descendues, j'étais donc seule avec pour unique compagnie : moi-même. Non, je devais me lever. On, enfin, ils jouaient aujourd'hui. Je rassemblais toute ma motivation, poussais mes couvertures et me levais d'un bon. Je m'habillais, puis montais dans la Grande Salle. Je m'installais à côté de Tracey et tout le monde me lança un joyeux :

"Bonjour !"

Je leur répondis poliment et préparai mon bol de café au lait.

"Tu ne remarques rien ? me demanda Theodore, le sourire aux lèvres."

Je relevai la tête et regardai mes amis. Ils avaient tous le regard rivé sur moi et me faisaient de grands sourires.

"C'est quoi cette chose ? remarquai-je soudain en pointant de ma cuillère une sorte de badge en forme de couronne."

Leurs sourires se sont encore agrandis.

"C'est Theodore qui les a faits, m'annonça Tracey, toute heureuse. Ils sont beaux, hein ?"

Elle me montra de plus près son badge. Il y était inscrit « Weasley est notre roi ».

"Hum, sympa… Et c'est pour quoi ?"

Theodore attrapa un bout de brioche et s'exclama :

"Pour aller avec la chanson !"

Je fronçai les sourcils.

"Quelle chanson ? marmonnai-je."

Tracey me fit les gros yeux :

"Celle que Drago a créé ! s'exclama-t-elle."

Je buvais une gorgée de café au lait.

"Ah, oui, celle que tu créais pendant que je réfléchissais à notre devoir de Potions que tu as ensuite recopié ? dis-je, d'un ton sarcastique."

"Ouai, et merci, d'ailleurs, chuchota Drago avec son sourire en coin."

Je continuais à boire ma tasse et soudain les Serpentards se mirent à parler plus fort. Je me retournais, Ron et Harry venaient d'entrer. Plusieurs personnes de ma table lui ont fait un signe de la main avec un grand sourire. Il baissa la tête et accéléra le pas pour s'éloigner des moqueries.

"Tiens, il y en a un aussi pour toi, dit Theodore en me tendant un badge."

Je le pris et il vint s'accrocher tout seul sur ma robe.

"Oh, merci…"

Ils me sourirent de plus belle et se mirent à parler du match.

Dans les vestiaires, Montague nous donna les dernières instructions avant d'aller sur le terrain. Crabbe et Goyle essayaient désespérément de faire passer leur tête par le col de leur robe, Warrington s'amusait avec un vieux Vif d'Or. Je sortis, l'herbe craquait sous mes pas. Drago me rejoignit, s'installa à côté de moi sur le banc.

"Ecoute bien la chanson, me susurra-t-il à l'oreille avant de partir rejoindre les autres au milieu du terrain pour le début du match."

J'entendais des chants, mais je ne distinguais pas les paroles.

"Les capitaines, vous vous serrez la main, ordonna Madame Bibine."

Montague essaya de compresser les doigts de Johnson mais elle ne réagit pas. Tous les joueurs enfourchèrent leurs balais, et la partie commença.

"Et c'est maintenant Johnson qui prend le Souaffle, quelle joueuse extraordinaire, cette fille… annonçait un garçon de Gryffondor chargé des commentaires."

Il dit une bêtise et McGonagall le reprit.

"C'était pour rire, professeur, juste pour ajouter un peu de piquant, se justifia-t-il. Elle évite Warrington, passe devant Montague, houlà ! Elle est frappée dans le dos par un Cognard de Crabbe…"

**« Quelle brute, celui-là… »** pensais-je.

Montague reprend le Souaffle, il remonte le terrain et… excellent Cognard expédié par George Weasley, en plein sur la tête de Montague qui lâche le Souaffle rattrapé par Katie Bell, Katie Bell de Gryffondor fait une passe de revers à Alicia Spinnet qui s'élance… Elle contourne Warrington, évite un Cognard, c'était tout juste, Alicia, ajouta-t-il. Et les spectateurs sont ravis, écoutez-les, qu'est-ce qu'ils chantent ?

Il se tut, je pouvais enfin écouter la chanson de Drago.

_Weasley est un grand maladroit_

_Il rate son coup à chaque fois_

_Voilà pourquoi_

_Les Serpentards chantent avec joie_

_Weasley est notre roi._

_Weasley est né dans un trou à rats_

_Il laisse le Souaffle entrer tout droit_

_Voilà pourquoi_

_Grâce à lui, c'est sûr, on gagnera, _

_Weasley est notre roi._

**« Bien pensé, sauf que le passage du trou à rats est un peu trop méchant. »**

"Vas-y Angelina ! On dirait qu'elle n'a plus que le gardien devant elle ! ELLE TIRE… ELLE aaargh… s'étrangla Jordan."

Bletchey avait bloqué le Souaffle, et la balle fut de notre côté.

_Weasley est notre roi_

_Weasley est notre roi_

_Il laisse le Souaffle entrer tout droit_

_Weasley est notre roi._

"Warrington en possession du Souaffle, hurlait Jordan pour essayer de couvrir la chanson. Warrington qui s'avance vers les buts, hors de portée des Cognards, seul le gardien lui fait face… Voici donc le premier test pour le nouveau gardien de Gryffondor, Weasley, frère des batteurs Fred et George, et un nouveau talent prometteur de cette équipe… Vas-y, Ron !"

"Marque, Warrington, marque ! hurlai-je."

"Serpentard marque ! Le score est donc de dix à zéro en faveur de Serpentard… Pas de chance, Ron. Gryffondor reprend le Souaffle et c'est Katie Bell qui remonte le terrain, s'époumona Jordan, tant les chants étaient forts."

_WEASLEY EST NE DANS UN TROU A RATS_

"Warrington reprend le Souaffle, il passe à Pucey, Pucey évite Spinnet, vas-y, Angelina, tu peux l'arrêter ! Non, finalement, tu ne peux pas. Mais voilà un très beau Cognard de Fred Weasley, non, c'est George, oh, peu importe, un des deux en tous cas, et Warrington lâche le Souaffle repris par Katie Bell qui… le lâche aussi… Et c'est Montague qui le récupère, le capitaine des Serpentards en possession du Souaffle remonte le terrain, allez, Gryffondor, il faut le bloquer ! encouragea-t-il. Et Pucey évite une nouvelle fois Alicia, il fonce droit vers les buts, arrête-le, Ron !"

Harper et moi nous regardâmes et nous tapâmes dans la main.

_LES SERPENTARDS CHANTENT AVEC JOIE_

_WEASLEY EST NOTRE ROI_

"Katie Bell de Gryffondor évite Pucey, contourne Montague, beau virage, Katie, et passe à Johnson qui file vers les buts, vas-y Angelina ! GRYFFONDOR MARQUE ! Quarante-dix, quarante-dix en faveur de Serpentard et c'est Pucey qui reprend le Souaffle… Pucey passe à Warrington qui passe à Montague, Montague repasse à Pucey, Johnson intercepte, Johnson prend le Souaffle, passe à Bell, tout ça se présente très bien… non, très mal… Bell est frappée par un Cognard envoyé par Goyle, de Serpentard, et c'est Pucey qui reprend possession du Souaffle… POTTER VIENT DE TROUVER LE VIF D'OR ! Il plonge, contourne les buts, Malefoy lui aussi l'a vu… Malefoy et Potter tendent la main pour l'attraper… POTTER L'A ! GRYFFONDOR GAGNE !"

Soudain, un Cognard frappa mon cousin qui tomba de son balai. Sans m'en rendre compte, je me levais, courrais vers lui et m'écriais :

"Harry ! Ca va ?"

Il hocha la tête et se releva grâce à Angelina qui lui tendait la main. Drago s'approcha de moi et cracha :

"On a perdu…"

Puis, se tournant vers Harry, il lui lança :

"Tu as réussi à sauver la peau de Weasley, hein ? Je n'ai jamais vu un gardien aussi mauvais… Mais après tout, _il est né dans un trou à rats_… Ma chanson t'a plu, Potter ?"

J'attrapai le poignet de Drago pour lui dire d'arrêter mais il reprit :

"On voulait écrire un autre couplet ! Mais on n'a pas trouvé de rimes à « grosse et laide »… On aurait aimé chanter quelque chose sur sa mère, tu comprends ?"

Non, il n'avait pas le droit. Madame Weasley était une personne magnifique, il n'avait pas à dire ça.

"On a également eu du mal à caser « pauvre type » dans les paroles… à propos de son père… lança-t-il."

Fred et George arrivèrent et fixèrent Drago d'un regard noir.

"Drago, arrête, lui soufflai-je en resserrant ma main sur son poignet."

"Mais toi, tu aimes bien les Weasley, Potter ? reprit-il. Tu passes même tes vacances avec eux, je crois ? Je me demande comment tu fais pour supporter l'odeur mais enfin, j'imagine que quand on a été élevé chez les Moldus, même le taudis des Weasley ne sent pas trop mauvais…"

"Drago… articulai-je, les dents serrées, en renforçant la pression sur son poignet."

"Ou peut-être, continua-t-il malgré mon étreinte, que tu te souviens de l'odeur que dégageait la maison de _ta_ mère, Potter, et que la porcherie des Weasley te la rappelle."

Trop tard. Malgré mes mises en garde, Drago avait continué, et Harry, George et Fred se jetèrent sur lui.

"Harry ! hurlai-je. Non ! NON !"

Toutes les filles dont moi se sont mises à hurler, George jurait, Drago criait. Quelqu'un lança un sort qui les sépara, et je me jetais sur Drago. Son nez saignait, et il se mit à gémir. Je l'aidais à se relever, il s'appuya sur moi et cracha un filet de sang. Il n'y avait plus que nous sur le terrain, et tout à coup, je m'exclamai :

"Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Je savais que ça finirait comme ça, j'ai essayé de te prévenir, mais, bien sur, tu ne m'as pas écoutée !"

Il ne répondit rien, essayant de sortir du terrain à pas hésitants.

"Tout ça parce que nous avons perdu ! Tu es un mauvais joueur, Drago ! Et tu ne m'écoutes jamais…"

"… Je tiens à toi, Emy."

"Pardon ? aboyai-je en fronçant les sourcils."

"Je tiens vraiment à toi, haleta-t-il, tant il avait mal."

"Alors… Tu as intérêt à changer ton comportement stupide, dis-je en m'éloignant à grands pas et le laissant seul sur le terrain."


	15. 26 Novembre 1995

**[26 Novembre]**

C'était la deuxième fois que je voyais l'Angleterre sous la neige. Tout était recouvert d'une mince couche de givre, et Poudlard se fit alors encore plus magnifique que quand j'étais arrivée. Il faisait très froid, mais les succulents plats du déjeuner nous aidaient à nous réchauffer un peu. Il le fallait bien, car, juste après, nous avions Soins Aux Créatures Magiques, dehors, sous la neige.

"On va rire, puisqu'Ombrage va inspecter ce gros balourd de Hagrid, dit Drago alors que nous quittions la table."

Hagrid n'avait d'ailleurs pas l'air en très grande forme. Beaucoup de griffures barraient son visage certaines saignaient, d'autres avaient une drôle de couleur verte. En plus, il semblait porter un cadavre de vache.

"Aujourd'hui, on va travailler là-bas ! lança-t-il d'un ton vif en désignant la lisière de la forêt. C'est plus abrité. D'ailleurs, ils préfèrent la l'obscurité."

Drago prit un air apeuré et s'écria :

"Qui est-ce qui préfère l'obscurité ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, encore, vous avez entendu ? nous demanda-t-il."

Je me dirigeais vers les arbres et lui murmurais en passant devant lui :

"Le pauvre petit aurait-il été traumatisé par de pauvres arbres ?"

Il soupira et m'emboita le pas.

Depuis que je lui avais fait cette remarque sur le terrain de Quidditch, il avait un peu arrêté de charrier les Weasley et les Nés-Moldus. Par contre, il continuait toujours d'insulter ce qu'il appelait les « Sang De Bourbe » en compagnie de Blaise.

La neige craquait sous nos pas. Nous nous avançâmes à l'ombre des arbres.

"Prêts ? demanda Hagrid avec un grand sourire. Bon, alors, pour votre cinquième année, je vous ai réservé une petite excursion dans la forêt. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux voir ces créatures dans leur milieu naturel. Ce qu'on va étudier aujourd'hui est plutôt rare. Je crois bien que je suis la seule personne au Royaume-Uni à en avoir dressé, se vanta-t-il, toujours aussi heureux."

"Et vous êtes vraiment sûr qu'elles sont dressées, vos créatures ? paniqua Drago. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que vous nous amèneriez des bêtes sauvages."

Les Serpentards se mirent à chuchoter pour approuver, et même quelques Gryffondors hochèrent la tête en signe de confirmation.

"Bien sûr qu'elles sont dressées."

"Alors pourquoi vous avez la figure dans cet état ? demanda Drago."

Je lui donnais un coup de coude. Il me regarda et me murmura :

"Quoi ? C'est vrai !"

Hagrid nous emmena un peu plus loin, et je dus supporter pendant les dix minutes de marche les gémissements de Pansy, qui avait soi-disant mal aux pieds.

On s'arrêta là où les arbres étaient très proches les uns des autres, il faisait presque noir et il n'y avait même pas de neige par terre. Hagrid déposa le cadavre de vache et se tourna face à nous.

"Rapprochez-vous, rapprochez-vous, nous encouragea-t-il. Ils vont être attirés par l'odeur de la viande mais de toute façon, je vais les appeler parce qu'ils aiment bien savoir que je suis là."

Je m'avançai lentement, Drago caché derrière moi. Hagrid produit un son étrange deux fois de suite, sans que rien ne se passe. Il se prépara à le faire une troisième fois, mais ce ne fut pas nécessaire, car une créature s'avançait lentement à travers les arbres. Je voyais deux grands yeux blancs au regard vide qui luisaient dans l'ombre des arbres. La créature s'avança vers nous, balaya les élèves de ses yeux vides et commença à manger le cadavre de vache. Au moins, sur ce point-là, je n'avais pas d'hallucinations. Harry les voyait, et Hagrid aussi. Tout le monde semblait perplexe, j'avais l'impression qu'une grande majorité des élèves ne les voyait pas. Seuls Theodore et Neville avaient le regard fixé sur la créature.

"Ah, en voilà un autre ! s'écria Hagrid."

Une autre créature s'avança pour manger la viande de la vache.

"Et maintenant, levez la main, ceux qui arrivent à les voir."

Je mettais le bras en l'air, contente de savoir qu'il allait enfin nous expliquer ce qu'étaient ces créatures. Hagrid adressa à ceux qui avaient la main levée un signe de tête.

"Excusez-moi, lança Drago en interrompant Hagrid, mais qu'est-ce qu'on est censés voir, exactement ?"

Hagrid désigna le cadavre et une fille de Gryffondor poussa un petit cri.

"Qu'est-ce qui fait ça ? demanda-t-elle d'un air terrifié en se cachant derrière un arbre. Qui est-ce qui mange ?"

"Des Sombrals, annonça Hagrid, très fier. Il y en a tout un troupeau, à Poudlard. Maintenant, qui peut me dire… ?"

"Mais ils portent malheur ! cria la fille de Gryffondor."

Hagrid argumenta pour lui assurer qu'ils ne lui feraient aucun mal et reprit :

"Maintenant, qui peut me dire pourquoi certains d'entre vous les voient et d'autres pas ? Je t'écoute, dit Hagrid en désignant Hermione qui levait la main."

"Les seules personnes qui peuvent voir les Sombrals, sont celles qui ont vu la mort."

Je fronçai les sourcils. Drago me demanda à voix basse :

"Qu'est-ce que tu vois ?"

"Imagine de grands chevaux noirs avec des ailes…"

Ombrage arriva alors derrière Harry. Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas inspecté un cours, celle-là. Hagrid essayait désespérément grâce à de grands gestes de lui expliquer ce que nous étions en train d'étudier. Chaque fois que le pauvre ouvrait la bouche, Ombrage ne pouvait s'empêcher de gribouiller sur son bloc-notes en nous informant à voix haute de ce qu'elle écrivait. Comme il l'avait fait pour la fille apeurée de Gryffondor, Hagrid essaya de la convaincre que les Sombrals n'étaient pas dangereux.

"S'il vous plaît, continuez à faire votre cours comme d'habitude, je vais me promener parmi les élèves et leur poser des questions, lui dit-elle en mimant chacune de ses actions."

Drago et Pansy étaient morts de rire, mais ils se calmèrent quand Ombrage s'avança vers eux.

"Parvenez-vous à comprendre facilement le professeur Hagrid quand il parle ? demanda Ombrage à Pansy."

Elle se mit à glousser et répondit difficilement, tant elle rigolait :

"Non… Parce que… Voilà… On dirait… Souvent, c'est comme s'il grognait."

Ombrage se mit à écrire sur son carnet.

"C'est faux ! hurlai-je."

Elle se tourna vers moi avec un air intrigué.

"Une remarque, Potter ?"

"Comme d'habitude, Parkinson dit n'importe quoi, affirmai-je."

"Qu'entendez-vous par là, Potter ?"

"Le professeur Hagrid parle très distinctement, c'est juste que Parkinson doit avoir quelques problèmes d'audition, certifiai-je en lui lançant à Pansy un regard mauvais."

Ombrage prit un air étonné, probablement déçue du fait que je qualifie Hagrid de bon professeur.

"Oui… Je vois… marmonna-t-elle."

Elle me tourna le dos avec son air dépité et partit voir Neville, intimidé face à cette folle à la cape verte. Malgré les réponses que ce dernier essayait d'affirmer, Ombrage écrivit qu'il était trop intimidé pour dire la vérité. Je le levais les yeux au ciel et fus soulagée quand la cloche sonna pour annoncer la fin du cours et des questions débiles d'Ombrage.

Nous nous mîmes en route vers le château pour nous réchauffer auprès du feu pendant la pause. Personnellement, je n'avais pas particulièrement froid, mais Tracey était totalement frigorifiée. Theodore lui prêta son manteau et il frissonna avant de continuer à marcher.

"Ca fait bizarre de sentir une présence juste à côté de soi sans savoir à quoi ressemble la créature qui t'observe, dit Daphné."

"En même temps, balbutia Tracey, s'il faut avoir vu la mort pour les voir, je suis bien contente de ne pas savoir… A quoi ils ressemblent."

Theodore et moi nous regardâmes et Daphné demanda :

"Comment sont-ils ?"

Theodore baissa les yeux et annonça :

"Ils sont… Grands, noirs avec des ailes et…"

"… de grands yeux blancs et vides, l'interrompis-je."

Les filles eurent un frisson. Puis Drago déclara, le regard perdu dans la neige :

"Ca doit être terrible de les voir… D'avoir vu la mort… Tout va bien, Nott ?"

Theodore était soudain devenu tout pâle, et il avait les yeux au bord des larmes.

"Je… Je repense à ma mère, c'est tout… Elle est morte quand j'avais six ans… marmonna-t-il."

Il y eut un silence pendant quelques mètres et Tracey me demanda, toute la compassion du monde dans ses yeux :

"Toi aussi, tu as vu ta mère, Em ?"

Je baissai le regard vers mes bottes et annonça :

"Non, non je n'ai pas vu ma mère mourir."

Le regard de mes compagnons se fit interrogateur.

"Alors… Qui as-tu vu…"

Je les regardai un à un avec un regard presque paniqué.

"J'en ai aucune idée…"


	16. 18 Décembre 1995

**[ 18 Décembre ]**

Il neigeait de plus en plus fort au fil des jours. Le sol se couvrit d'une épaisse couche de neige qui m'arrivait aux genoux. On ne pouvait presque plus sortir du château, mais tout était vraiment magnifique.

La voix ne s'était pas manifestée depuis quelques temps, je n'avais toujours pas de nouvelles de mon père, et toujours une bonne dizaine de devoirs à terminer. Nous passions à peu près toutes nos soirées libres à la bibliothèque, et ce jour-là, ça n'a pas raté. Nous parlions Tracey et moi de notre devoir de Métamorphose, pendant que Drago et Theodore discutaient à propos de leurs vacances de Noël. Nous étions presque seuls dans la bibliothèque, nos seuls compagnons étant trois filles de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, et quelques garçons de Poufsouffle. Elles avaient attiré mon attention depuis que j'étais entrée, car il m'avait semblé les apercevoir à La Tête de Sanglier. Elles chuchotaient et, parfois, elles lançaient vers moi des coups d'œil indiscrets. Au bout de quelques minutes, elles se levèrent brusquement et se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la bibliothèque. En passant vers notre table, j'entendis Johnson dire :

- … rejoindre Harry pour la réunion…

**« La réunion ? Quelle réunion ? Peut-être une réunion en rapport avec celle de La Tête de Sanglier ? Peut-être que je vais enfin découvrir ce qu'ils mijotent ? Peut-être que je devrais les suivre… »**

Soudain, je me levai d'un bond, sous le regard interrogateur de mes amis.

- Je… Je reviens, affirmai-je avant de repousser ma chaise et de m'éclipser par la porte sous l'air soupçonneux de Madame Pince.

Si j'avais attendu quelques secondes de plus, je les aurais certainement perdues, mais heureusement, j'aperçus un pan de la robe d'une des filles flotter dans le tournant menant aux escaliers. Je les entendais parler, montant à grandes enjambées les escaliers, pendant que j'essayais de garder le rythme pour ne pas les perdre et d'être le plus discrète possible. J'arrivai au dernier et septième étage. Les filles pressèrent le pas, tandis que j'accélérais moi aussi afin de ne pas les perdre, tout en restant discrète. Au fur et à mesure de leurs pas, sur le mur du couloir jusqu'alors nu se dessina quelque chose. Une porte. Une porte était en train d'apparaître sur le mur. Les filles l'ouvrirent et entrèrent à l'intérieur. Rapidement, je m'engouffrai dans l'embrasure et me cachai derrière une colonne. Une des filles se retourna, elle avait du apercevoir une mèche de mes cheveux voler derrière moi. Cependant, elle ne me vit pas et continua à s'avancer dans la salle. C'était une salle gigantesque, avec deux rangées de colonnes, plusieurs étages de livres et un énorme sapin de Noël. D'abord, les trois filles et Harry parlèrent de Quidditch, lui annonçant qu'il avait été remplacé par Ginny Weasley, étant donné qu'il avait été interdit à vie par Ombrage.

- Bien, commença Harry, j'ai pensé que ce soir, nous devrions revoir tout ce que nous avons fait jusqu'à maintenant, puisque c'est notre dernière réunion avant les vacances et qu'il ne servirait à rien de commencer quelque chose de nouveau à la veille d'une interruption de trois semaines.

Un garçon se mit à râler et Fred Weasley lança une remarque qui fit rire toute la salle.

- Nous allons reformer des équipes de deux, reprit mon cousin. On commencera par le maléfice d'Entrave pendant dix minutes, ensuite, on remettra les coussins en place pour la Stupéfixion.

Maléfice d'Entrave ? Stupéfixion ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient ?

La réunion dura une bonne heure, et je regardai sans oser faire le moindre mouvement les élèves de Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle lancer des _Impedimenta _et des _ Stupéfix_ à travers la salle.

- Vous devenez excellents, assura mon cousin avec un sourire. Au retour des vacances, nous pourrons attaquer des choses plus difficiles – peut-être même les Patronus.

Les élèves se regardèrent d'un air ravi puis quittèrent la salle en souhaitant un « joyeux Noël » aux autres. Harry, Hermione et Ron se mirent à ranger les coussins. Puis les deux Gryffondor s'éclipsèrent et il ne resta plus qu'Harry, Cho et… moi.

Cho pleurait. Elle se plaignit du garçon qui était mort et je vis bien que ce n'était pas ce que mon cousin attendait. Il la réconforta, elle le complimenta. Puis tous les deux remarquèrent une branche de gui juste de leurs têtes.

- Je t'aime beaucoup, Harry, tu sais.

**« Attends !? C'est la fille qui vient de dire ça ?! »**

Harry était totalement paralysé, et Cho s'approchait, de plus en plus… J'étais là, ébahie, en train de regarder mon cousin embrasser une fille ! Et, oubliant le livre que j'avais dans les mains, je les portai à mon front pour relever mes cheveux. Mon livre tomba, et, avec une telle vitesse que je ne m'en suis rendue compte qu'une minute plus tard, Harry et Cho sortirent leur baguette et la pointèrent en direction de la colonne derrière laquelle j'étais cachée.

- Qui est là ? demanda Harry.

Je ramassais mon livre et sortais de derrière ma cachette.

- Coucou… ai-je murmuré.

Ils ont abaissé leur baguette.

- Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée ! Mais…

Harry m'a regardée d'un air accusateur.

- Je sais que tu n'es pas désolée du tout, affirma-t-il.

J'ai fait un sourire coupable.

- Pardon… Désolée de ne pas être… désolée, ai-je dit.

Il s'est mis à sourire lui aussi.

- Excuse-moi, Cho, mais je dois m'expliquer avec cette petite… curieuse, annonça Harry.

Mon sourire s'est agrandit. Finalement, j'étais assez fière de moi. Harry et moi sortîmes de la salle et Cho partit de son côté, tandis que la porte s'effaçait peu à peu du mur du couloir.

- Tu l'as embrassée ! m'écriai-je. Alors, raconte, c'était comment ?!

Il me lança un regard furieux puis rétorqua :

- Ne change pas de sujet ! Comment es-tu entrée ?

- Comme je vous ai vus à La Tête de Sanglier, que j'ai entendu Johnson, Bell et Spinnet en parler et que je les ai suivies jusqu'ici, trouver votre planque n'a pas été très difficile, l'informai-je d'un presqu'ironique.

- Tu vas nous dénoncer à Ombrage ?

Comment pouvait-il me demander ça ?

- Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu me dis ?! me suis-je exclamée.

Il baissa le regard vers le sol.

- Est-ce que… Tu n'aurais pas confiance en moi ? ai-je murmuré, les larmes aux yeux.

Il dit d'un ton à peine audible :

- Bien sûr que si, mais… Tu es à Serpentard… Alors…

Je fronçai les sourcils.

- Comment je dois comprendre ça ?

- Euh…

- Je te rappelle que tu as failli y être, à Serpentard, répliquai-je.

Il s'arrêta, se tourna pour soutenir mon regard presque plein de colère et me certifia :

- Je suis désolé, mais… Le jour où Ombrage va tout découvrir, ça sera… Horrible pour nous tous.

Il me prit dans ses bras et je lui murmurai :

- Sache que je ne te trahirai jamais.

Une demi-heure plus tard, de retour dans la Salle Commune, je me laissais tomber lourdement dans mon habituel fauteuil gris à côté de la cheminée. Tracey et Theodore étaient sur le canapé vert, collés l'un à l'autre, penchés sur une bande dessinée de la Gazette du Sorcier. Millicent et Pansy travaillaient à une table un peu plus loin, Blaise bécotait une fille qui n'était pas de Serpentard sur le fauteuil en face du mien. Je sortis mon livre de sous un oreiller et me mis à réviser mon Histoire de la Magie.

- Ah, tu es là, dit une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournai, Drago se tenait là, l'air malicieux.

Il se calla sur l'accoudoir de mon fauteuil, comme à son habitude.

- Tu m'as manqué, tu sais, affirma-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

Je le toisai d'un air interrogateur.

- Je ne suis partie qu'une heure et demie… m'étonnai-je.

Il fit encore son sourire en coin.

- Je t'ai manqué à cause du devoir de Métamorphose auquel _je_ devais réfléchir ?

- Non…

- De Potions ?

Il nia d'un signe de tête.

- D'Astronomie alors ?

- Non plus.

- Alors quoi !? m'exclamai-je.

- Tu m'as manqué, c'est tout, affirma-t-il en posant sa main sur mon bras.

Je tournai la tête vers ses magnifiques yeux gris. Sa main remonta le long de mon bras, il se mit à me caresser les cheveux. Je le regardais, les yeux écarquillés, tandis qu'il s'approchait, de plus en plus, encore un peu…

- Hum, hum… toussota quelqu'un devant moi – devant nous.

Je tournai la tête presqu'immédiatement. Qui se permettait de…

- Drago, on devrait faire une ronde dans les cachots, l'informa Pansy. _Seuls_, ajouta-t-elle avec un regard méchant à mon égard.

Il se leva, s'approcha d'elle et lui cracha :

- Tu te fous de moi ? On n'a aucune ronde à faire.

- Tu peux y aller, lui dis-je en me levant. Je monte me coucher de toute façon.

Il se tourna vers moi puis regarda à nouveau Pansy.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller, affirma-t-il.

Je m'avançai vers lui, lui l'embrassai sur la joue comme à mon habitude pour lui dire bonne nuit et montai dans le dortoir. Daphné était toujours en bas, Tracey, quant à elle, dessinait, assise sur mon lit. Je mettais mon pull et mon short, et m'asseyais en face d'elle.

- Tu as fini de bécoter ton Drago ? me demanda-t-elle d'un air malicieux.

- … Quoi ?! Moi ?! Bécoter Drago ?! N'importe quoi ! m'exclamai-je.

- Quand je suis montée, sa main était dans tes cheveux et il se penchait vers toi…

Je rougissais et portais mon attention sur son dessin. C'était une représentation du terrain de Quidditch, toujours aussi bien faite. Tracey releva la tête d'un regard interrogateur.

- Bon, je vais m'arrêter là, on est toutes les deux crevées je pense… m'annonça-t-elle.

Elle sauta de mon lit d'un air léger, déposa ses affaires sur sa table de chevet et s'enfoui sous ses couvertures.

- Je n'ai pas embrassé Drago si tu veux tout savoir, dis-je.

Elle sortit la tête de sous son oreiller.

- Pansy nous a… interrompus.

Elle a pris son regard vraiment désolé.

- C'est tellement dommage… Vous êtes trop mignons tous les deux ! me dit-elle.

Je rougis encore une fois. Tracey remit ses oreillers sur sa tête et me marmonna :

- Bonne nuit Em.

J'éteignais et murmurai un vague :

- Bonne nuit…

**{J'étais lisse, puissante, flexible… Je me tortillais entre les barreaux, sur le sol froid et sombre… Je rampais, rampais… Il faisait noir, mais je pouvais voir tous les objets qui se trouvaient autour de moi. Le couloir était vide… Non, non, il y avait quelqu'un… Un homme, assis, dormait, la tête sur sa poitrine… Je sifflais… Il sentait si bon, cet homme… Il était vivant, il ne faisait que dormir… Là, devant cette porte au bout du couloir… J'avais envie de le mordre… Mais je ne pouvais pas… Je devais faire… **_**autre chose**_**. Il se releva d'un bond, brandissant une baguette sur moi. Je n'avais pas le choix… Je levai la tête le plus haut possible et frappai, une, deux, trois fois, plantant mes crocs dans la peau de l'homme. Son sang coulait, tiède, sur moi… L'homme hurla, puis se tut, s'effondra contre le mur…}**

Ma tête allait exploser, le sang battait sur mes tempes. _Ca_ avait recommencé.

- Em ! Réveille-toi !

J'ouvrai les yeux. Je tremblais, le front brûlant, les draps collés à moi.

- Emy !

Qui étaient ces gens ? Tracey ? Et Daphné peut être. Je ne voyais qu'une éclatante lumière blanche. Je pris ma tête entre mes mains et me retins de vomir.

- Elle n'a vraiment pas l'air bien, dit la voix de Daphné.

- Monsieur Weasley… haletai-je.

- Em, tais-toi, redresse-toi doucement, m'ordonna la voix douce de Tracey.

Je sentais une main, me tenir sous le dos, m'aider à me redresser, tout en luttant contre l'horrible envie de vomir.

- Monsieur Weasley… Mordre… Sang partout… Partout ! hurlai-je en fondant en larmes.

- Emy, ce n'était qu'un rêve… balbutia Daphné.

- Il faut l'amener à l'infirmerie ! s'exclama Tracey d'une voix qui avait perdue toute son assurance.

- Je vais très bien ! m'écriai-je en me mettant à trembler de plus en plus.

**« Ce n'était qu'un rêve… Un rêve… Les rêves viennent de ton imagination. Les rêves ne sont pas réels… »**

- Emy, viens à l'infirmerie ! m'ordonnèrent Tracey et Daphné d'une seule voix.

- Je ne suis pas folle ! Je… Je vais bien ! m'exclamai-je tandis qu'une me prenait par les jambes et l'autre par les bras.

Elles me reposèrent vite sur mon lit. Mon plan avait-il marché ?

- On ne va pas y arriver en la portant comme ça, je vais chercher Drago, annonça Tracey.

- Mais puisque je vous dis que tout va bien ! hurlai-je de plus belle.

Trop tard. Tracey était déjà sortie du dortoir, tandis que Daphné essayait désespérément de me faire tenir en place sur mon lit.

- Je suis là, annonça la voix de Drago. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

- Aucune idée, dit la voix paniquée de Daphné. Elle est totalement hystérique !

- Laissez-moi ! hurlai-je.

Drago me prit dans ses bras et, accompagné des filles, il sortit de la Salle Commune. J'essayai désespérément de me débattre, mais ça ne servait à rien. Il monta les escaliers, poussa la porte de l'infirmerie. Je tremblais encore de tout mon corps, des sueurs froides passant sur mon visage. Une petite femme en pantoufles s'avança vers nous, les yeux bouffis.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix endormie.

- Elle est malade, dit Daphné en me désignant.

Pomfresh fit signe à mes compagnons de me déposer sur un lit.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez, Mademoiselle ?

- Rien ! Je vais bien ! Laissez-moi ! Je veux…

L'infirmière me donna une sorte de sirop au goût acide qui me fit grimacer.

- Mademoiselle, calmez-vous, répondez-moi, dit doucement Pomfresh. Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

- Je… J'ai…

Ma vision se brouillait, tout devenait flou autour de moi.

- Laissez-la, jeunes gens, ordonna l'infirmière qui me redonna du sirop. Elle a grand besoin de dormir.

Une main lâcha la mienne et je vis vaguement mes trois amis sortir de l'infirmerie.

- Mais, je… Monsieur Weasley… Attaqué… Du sang… Partout…

La lumière s'éteignit. Pomfresh sortit. Et tout devint noir.


	17. 19 Décembre 1995

**[19 Décembre]**

**« Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Comment suis-je arrivée ici ? »**

Ces deux questions tournaient et retournaient dans ma tête alors que je me réveillais dans un des lits de l'infirmerie. Je regardai par la fenêtre en face, encore aujourd'hui, il neigeait. Pomfresh entra soudain dans la pièce, et quand elle me regarda, elle se mit à sourire.

- Vous êtes enfin réveillée, Miss Potter. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Je me redressai lentement et lui répondis :

- Est-ce que vous pouvez me dire ce que je fais ici ?

Elle s'avança vers moi, posa un flacon de sirop sur la table de chevet près de mon lit et répéta, moins souriante :

- Comment allez-vous ?

- Je vais bien ! Dites-moi comment je suis arrivée ici !

- Vous ne vous souvenez de rien ? s'exclama l'infirmière.

J'essayai de me souvenir du dernier moment de la veille dont je me rappelais. J'étais montée me coucher, puis j'avais fait cet horrible rêve mais ensuite… Rien. Le néant, le noir, _rien_.

Puis soudain, me remémorant mon rêve, je m'écriai :

- Monsieur Weasley ! Est-ce qu'il va bien ?!

Pomfresh posa le dos de sa main sur mon front.

Je lui enlevai d'un coup sec.

- Je ne suis pas folle. Monsieur Weasley s'est fait attaquer par un énorme serpent et il est peu déjà mort à l'heure qu'il est ! dis-je d'un ton agacé.

Elle prit le flacon de sirop qu'elle avait posé quelques minutes avant et le déboucha.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ce truc. Tout va très bien, et maintenant, je veux m'en aller. J'ai déjà du rater mon premier cours, affirmai-je d'une voix plus calme pour la convaincre.

Je sortis du lit et me dirigeai vers la porte pendant que Pomfresh hurlait :

- Revenez ici tout de suite jeune fille !

Je poussai la porte, m'avançai dans le couloir vide. Tout le monde était en cours. Tant mieux, au moins, personne ne me verrait en pyjama. Je descendis devant la Salle Commune, où quelqu'un m'attendait, adossé au mur.

Je ne voulais pas qu'on me voit habillée comme ça, aussi je tournai les talons et pressai le pas.

- Emy ! Attends, il faut absolument que je te parle ! s'écria une voix féminine.

Je m'arrêtai, me tournai vers la fille qui me parlait. Elle se mit à courir vers moi en voyant que je l'attendais, ses longs cheveux bruns et bouclés flottant dans son dos.

- Hermione… Tu n'es pas en cours ? m'étonnai-je.

- Il fallait que je te parle.

Je m'arrêtai, la regardai dans les yeux.

- Harry et Ron sont partis, annonça-t-elle.

- Partis ?

- Chez Sniffle. Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave hier soir.

J'ouvrai de grands yeux et m'interloquai :

- Est-ce que… C'est en rapport avec Monsieur Weasley ?

- Comment tu le sais ? s'exclama-t-elle.

Ignorant sa question, je continuai :

- Il a été attaqué ?

- Mais…

- … Par un énorme serpent ? l'interrompis-je.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Comment es-tu au courant de ça ? demanda-t-elle d'un air dur.

- Je… Je l'ai rêvé… balbutiai-je.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Hermione me fixa d'un regard étonné.

- C'est plutôt à moi de te demander comment tu as su ça ! m'écriai-je soudain.

Elle sursauta et m'informa :

- Harry a fait le même rêve…


	18. 25 Décembre 1995

**[25 Décembre]**

Noël.

Quelle fête débile.

Tout le monde s'offre des cadeaux débiles que l'on va jeter, oublier dans un tiroir ou revendre.

Tout le monde est heureux, tout le monde chante, tout le monde ci, tout le monde ça…

Pas moi.

Pour moi, Noël est plus que tout une fête ou tout le monde s'amuse sauf moi.

Et c'est aussi la source de tous mes problèmes.

- Où sont-ils, tous ? demandais-je.

Mon père s'écarta de la gazinière et se tourna vers moi.

- Bonjour chérie, dit-il avec un sourire forcé.

Je m'assis à table, asseyant de remettre mes cheveux en place.

- Il n'y a donc personne dans cette maison ? m'étonnai-je.

- Ils sont à l'hôpital. Voir Arthur, m'informa mon père. Tu as dormi tard, dis-moi !

Je n'ai pas vraiment dormi. Disons plutôt que je suis restée dans mon lit toute la matinée à déprimer.

Il s'assit en face de moi.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas le meilleur jour de l'année, mais ce n'est qu'un jour comme un autre, non ?

Je lui lançai un regard dur.

- Comment oses-tu me dire que c'est un jour normal ?! m'écriai-je. Maman est morte il y a aujourd'hui six ans ! Ce n'est pas un jour comme un autre ! hurlai-je avant de monter dans ma chambre en claquant la porte.

Je me jetai sur mon lit, enfouissant ma tête dans les oreillers, retenant mes larmes.

**« Maman était forte… Maman n'aurait pas pleuré…** »

La porte d'entrée claqua au rez-de-chaussée. Je relevai la tête, prête à l'enterrer à nouveau sous mes draps si quelqu'un entrait.

- Emy ? appela quelqu'un derrière la porte. Je peux entrer ?

Je laissai mon visage retomber et marmonner un vague :

- Vas-y.

J'entendis la porte grincer et des bruits de pas s'avançant vers mon lit.

- Je sais que tu ne vas pas vraiment bien aujourd'hui, dit Harry.

- Ah, ah, tu crois ? bafouillai-je, la voix étouffée par les oreillers.

- Est-ce que tu veux… En parler ?

Je tournai la tête vers lui. Je pouvais voir toute sa compassion dans ses yeux, ce qui me fit penser pendant un petit moment à Tracey.

- Non, marmonnai-je en retournant dans ma tanière improvisée.

- Très bien, je te laisse alors, s'excusa-t-il en se levant de mon lit et se dirigeant vers la porte.

Je le regardai partir puis avouai, quelques secondes avant qu'il ne prenne la poignée dans sa main :

- C'était il y a six ans…

**{Le jour de Noël, je regardai l'habituel « Bêtisier de Noël » français, avachie sur le canapé, en compagnie de mon père. Un chien était en train de marcher habilement sur un ballon, sous les éclats de rire de ses maîtres. La sonnette retentit, je pensai tout de suite que Maman était enfin rentrée de sa longue journée à l'hôpital. Il neigeait, c'était la première fois que je voyais ça là où j'habitais. Je me levai du canapé bien avant mon père, toute excitée, prête à scander quand j'ouvrirai la porte à Maman un « Joyeux Noël ! ». Je m'élançai vers la porte, d'un pas léger un grand sourire sur le visage, puis, soudain, réalisant quelque chose, je m'arrêtai. Pourquoi Maman aurait-elle sonné ? La porte n'était pas fermée à clef, et quand bien même elle l'aurait été, je l'avais vue prendre son trousseau le matin-même. Puis, me disant que, peut-être qu'elle attendait derrière la porte déguisée en père Noël comme quand j'avais quatre ans, j'ouvris la porte d'entrée, hurlant à m'en essouffler :**

**- Joyeux No…**

**Qui était cette grande femme brune devant la porte ? Maman n'était pas brune, elle avait toujours eu les cheveux d'un joli blond doré que je lui jalousais. **

**- Bonjour, Emy. Ton papa est là ? me demanda la femme aux cheveux bruns.**

**J'hochai la tête, intimidée. Mon père s'avança, serra la main de la femme qui se tenait sur le palier.**

**- Monsieur Potter, j'aimerai vous parler. **_**En privé**_**, dit-elle en me désignant d'un signe de tête.**

**Je regardai mon père d'un air paniqué, les yeux écarquillés.**

**- Retourne dans le salon, Em, m'ordonna mon père.**

**J'acceptai d'un signe de tête et revenais devant la télé, mon regard fixé sur la porte vitrée de la cuisine, où mon père et la femme s'étaient installés à table. Elle parlait doucement, la main posée sur son avant-bras, cherchant son regard. Il fixait le sol, le regard vide, l'air bouleversé. Puis, soudain, chose à laquelle je ne crus pas tout d'abord, mais à laquelle je dus me résoudre, je vis, sous un regard ébahi, mon père, blotti dans les bras de la jeune femme, éclater en sanglots. Sans plus attendre, je me levai du canapé et courus dans la cuisine, ouvrant la porte qui claqua brusquement contre le mur. Mon père sortit des bras de la femme.**

**- Papa… murmurai-je en m'approchant de lui.**

**- Emy… balbutia-t-il, tournant ses yeux pleins de larmes vers moi.**

**- Papa…**

**Je posai ma main sur son épaule.**

**- Tu ne dois pas pleurer. Maman n'aurait pas voulu que tu pleures, lui chuchotai-je.**

**Il me prit la tête entre ses mains et annonça :**

**- Ta Maman t'aimait très fort, Emy. N'oublie jamais ça. Et moi aussi, je t'aime très fort.**

**J'hochai la tête et il me serra dans ses bras. **

**- Je vais y aller. Je suis vraiment désolée… dit la femme brune. **

**Mon père et moi la raccompagnâmes dans le hall d'entrée. Elle ouvrit la porte et nous souhaita :**

**- Joyeux Noël Monsieur Potter…}**

J'essuyai une larme qui coulait le long de ma joue d'un revers de manche. Harry me prit dans ses bras, déposa un baiser sur ma joue.

- Je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas t'obliger à…

Je m'engouffrai dans son cou.

- Je n'en avais jamais parlé à personne… Je devais le faire…

Le dîner était terminé, j'avais mangé la dinde de Madame Weasley sans grand appétit. J'étais affalée sur un des canapés du salon, essayant de me concentrer sur mon magasine. Quelqu'un s'assit à côté de moi. Ron.

- Salut Emy…

Je levai les yeux de mon magasine et lui fit un sourire gêné.

- Euh… Joyeux Noël, dit-il en me tendant un paquet de papier doré.

- Oh, merci… murmurai-je en prenant le paquet.

Il me fit un grand sourire tandis que je le déballais.

Je découvris une petite boîte verte, fermée par un joli verrou en or, avec mon prénom écrit en lettres dorées sur le couvercle.

- Euh… Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demandai-je.

- Une boîte à musique, m'informa-t-il.

Je l'ouvris. Une jolie musique s'échappa de la boîte, c'était une berceuse que ma mère me chantait avant pour m'endormir.

- Harry et moi avons fait la boîte, et c'est Hermione qui l'a ensorcelée pour la musique…

- Merci… dis-je, les larmes aux yeux.

Je le pris dans mes bras et lui déposai un baiser sur la joue. Il me regarda dans les yeux, puis m'avoua :

- Je t'aime beaucoup, Emy.


End file.
